If Your Not The One
by Starfire
Summary: A Dangerous Game has begun and all the rangers are now targets. Update: Chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: MMPR is not mine and I'm using them without permission (please don't sue me.) I want to thank Star for helping me along with her feedback, proofreading and her html work cause lord knows I'm too critical of my own work and I completely rot at html. Enjoy and let me know what you think of it so far with some reviews.

**If Your Not The One**

By KimberPurpleStar

"Flight 101 direct from Miami Florida has just landed at Gate 15, Flight 101 direct from Miami Florida has landed at Gate 15."

Angel Grove International Airport was filled with people that warm and sunny, California Day. Some where leaving and others were just arriving but all were bustling about.

As the intercom went silent, a young man stood up from his seat on a nearby bench. He made his way over to Gate 15 in very little time. Jason Lee Scott watched carefully as passengers poured out of the plane gateway. A smile broke out on his face as the last person stepped out and looked around the terminal. Jason called out a name excitedly, "Kimberly, over here Kim.!"

No sooner had she left the gateway did Kimberly Hart hear her name being yelled out across the airport terminal. Quickly she turned to see who it was and was happily surprised when she recognized Jason waving to her while he rushed forward to meet her.

"Jason." She whispered before making her way over to him. The two met up and Jason embraced his long time friend in one of his famous 'bear hugs'. "Kim its so good to see you again. Its been way to long."

Kim winced a bit at the tightness of his hug but then relaxed and hugged him back before releasing him. "It most certainly has. Much too long." She smiled at her old friend.

Jason looked down at her. He noticed the wince and the face she had made but decided to wait to ask her about it when she was more settled in. "Lets go pick up your bags and then we can catch up."

They made their way over to the luggage pickup slowly, chatting a bit as they went. While they waited for her bags to pass by, Jason decided to have a bit of small talk. "So, we all watched you in the Pan Globals Kimber. You did awesome girl." 

Kim blushed slightly at his statement. "Thanks Jase. Of course, I wasn't even sure if I was gonna medal at all after I missed a bit of footing on my floor routine."

Jason laughed "Oh come on. It was barely noticeable, besides" he paused and leaned closer to her. "When the girl after you fell flat on the her face, we knew you had won. We knew you'd bring home the gold."

"Yeah, right. Luckily I was able to salvage the rest of my routine otherwise it would have been the bronze or worse no medal at all." Kim replied giving him a nudge in the arm.

The both laughed at that before finally catching sight of her bags.

Grinning Jason picked both up. "Is this all? There's not a huge trunk that's gonna weigh a ton and possibly kill me?"

"Very funny wise guy. Get your butt moving." Kim slung her carry on over her shoulder once more 

"Easy for you to say your only carrying that little carry-on." Jason hefted her suitcases and soon they were headed out of the airport and into the parking lot towards Jason's SUV.

"So," Jason said as they reached his car and he began to put her luggage in the back, "Its good to be back home?" 

Kim looked around and smiled, "Definitely, Florida was nice and all but... nothing can compare to Angel Grove." Kim slid into the passenger seat while Jason took the drivers side.

"By the way, remind me to thank your parents for letting me stay at your house till I can find a place for myself. That was really nice of them." Kim put her seatbelt on and Jason started the car up.

"Think nothing of it. Tia is leaving for camp for the summer so you'll take her room and besides my parents have always considered you family. I mean you and the rest of the gang spent half of our kid years there." He explained

They drove out of the lot and were soon riding down the homey streets of 'their' part of Angel Grove. Kimberly was real quiet during the ride. She watched as the buildings she remembered and missed went by. Jason meanwhile kept his eyes on the road but smiled quickly at her. It was good to have her back home. Anywhere was better then in Florida and in the situation she had been in after the Pan Globals. Shaking those thoughts aside he pulled the car into his parents driveway and parked.

Kim slid out breathing in the air as she pulled her carry-on over her shoulder again. "Ahh, good to be home. Well someone's home at least." She giggled awkwardly.

Jason smirked and grabbed her two suitcases from the back. "Come on short stuff. Your suite awaits."  The pair just laughed at his remarked and headed inside.

"Mom, I'm back and I brought a friend with me." Jason shouted as he stepped through the front door.

Jeanette Scott wasted little time in replying as she came out of the kitchen. Wiping her hands off on her apron she smiled at them both. "Jason Lee Scott I'm right here. There's no need to shout. Goodness your acting as if you were ten." Jeanette then gave Kim a big hug."Welcome home Kimberly. Its so good to have you back here in Angel Grove. Your Mom called from Paris, she wanted to make sure you got in safe. She said to call her to let her know how you are as soon as your all settled."

"Thank you Mrs. Scott, its great of you to let me stay with you until I find my own place." Kimberly said as she returned the hug. Thankfully the hug wasn't as uncomfortable as Jason's had been.

"Nonsense, your like family. You, Jason and the rest of your bunch grew up together and family is always welcome. Now Jason why don't you show Kimberly up to her room and then she can get all unpacked and settled in." Jeanette looked sharply at her son. 

"Sure, come on Kim, I'll race ya." Jason once again picked up her suitcases.

"Your on." Kim smirked, trying to forget her troubles and dashed for the stairs.

"Hey no fair, you cheater." Jason called up the stairs as he lugged her suitcases behind.

Once they had both made it to the room, Kim dropped onto the bed. Jason however didn't even make it much past the door. After dashing up a flight of stairs with two very heavy suitcases, he dropped both in the doorway and collapsed right next to them.

"Whew I'm getting too old for this." Jason said between gulps of breath. 

Kimberly laughed, "This coming from Mr. Health Guru himself." Kim threw a pillow at him which he threw back." They threw the pillow back and forth for a bit but shortly after settled down and sat quietly for a few moments trying to catch their breath.

It was Jason who interrupted the silence first.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Lets go to the Youth Center for a smoothie?"

"I don't know Jason, I mean don't you think where a little old for that place?" Kim remarked with a look that said 'Your completely nuts'. She also didn't want to risk meeting up with any of their friends. *Not just yet.* She thought.

"Hey I resent that, I still teach Karate Classes there." Jason said with a mock frown. "Come on it will be fun, what do you say?" 

Kimberly looked at Jason and knew she couldn't say no to him, she never could. "Okay, lets go."  She sighed. Both rose from their resting places and raced down the stairs like two children.

Jason told his mother they were leaving before they went out the front door. 

After a short drive they arrived at the Youth Center. Jason and Kim stepped inside their old hang out noticing how busy it was that day. Jason pointed out the table that the rangers had always sat at. "Looks like they saved our seats."

"I think the new rangers probably use that table now?" Kim replied 

"Just go and sit down. I'll grab us some smoothies." Jason nudged her towards the table then turned back to the Juice Bar.

Taking a seat at the table, the memories flooded Kimberly's mind. Everything was the same as it had been. She'd heard that Ernie had come back and bought the place back from Adelle. That was the best thing she had heard in a long time. It just wouldn't of been the same without Ernie behind the Juice Bar. 

Kim's glance came to rest on the balance beam that was currently occupied by a gymnastics class. Her thoughts wandered to times when she was the one doing the routines and a tall dark and handsome ranger would watch her. He would be doing his katas or sparring with their friends. But he still took those few moments to look her way. It also brought painful memories. Ones she'd rather not remember.

*Cut it out Kim. Its over and done with. You had to let him go. It was the only way.*

"Hey, Earth to Kim. You in there?" Jason asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, Oh yeah. Sorry just remembering when it was me on that beam." She smiled as she sipped the strawberry smoothie.

Jason looked over at the balance beam and sat down next to her. "God, how many times did you flip onto that thing or flip off it. I lost track over the years."

"So did I. Of course I had a few spills off that thing as well." Kim smirked remembering the many times she had missed her footing and fell flat on her butt. Thank god for Ernie's mats.

Jason too remembered the times she had fallen. One time in particular still brought chills to him at the thought of it.

***FLASHBACK***

~Switzerland: The Peace Conference~

"Oh god, man Jason you gotta answer that man. Ugh, who could be calling at this time of the night." Zack rolled onto his side and pulled his pillow over his head.

Jason rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. Whoever it was they were quite persistent. It was actually early in the morning but to Zack it didn't seem to matter.

"Hello, this had better be good." Jason mumbled as he picked up the phone.

"Jason? Sorry to call so early but its an emergency." Tommy spoke quickly to his friend.

Jason could hear the tension in Tommy's voice right away and knew something was very wrong. Immediately he sat up and held the phone closer to his ear. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Its Kim. She's been hurt." Tommy replied and Jason already wanted to be back in Angel Grove.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Jason felt like a lead weight had hit him in the stomach. By this time Zack had sat up noticing that Jason looked pale.

"Hey, What's going on? Who is it man?" Zack asked moving over to Jason's bed.

"Its Tommy." He answered Zack then put his attention back to what Tommy was saying.

"She fell off the beam. Hit her head pretty hard. The doctors haven't told us much yet. There still running tests. Oh god Jason I should have stayed there with her." Tommy almost sobbed on the other end.

"Whoa, Tommy man. Start from the top." Jason said and then listened while Tommy explained everything that had happened over the past few days to Kim and the rest of the Rangers.

"Man, Jase. If something happens to her..." Tommy broke off.

"Nothings gonna happen to her. She's tough always has been. She'll be alright. Is this Katherine girl who found her alright?" Jason asked curious about the girl, Tommy had described as a tall blonde, who had found his friend on the floor of Ernie's Youth Center.

"Yeah, she's just a bit upset at finding Kim hurt." Tommy sighed. 

"Do you need us to come back for a bit?" Jason asked knowing that if something did happen to Kim, Tommy would never forgive himself.

"No bro. Billy just told me I should call you and let you know. I wasn't exactly thinking on all 8 when I got the call that Kim was at the hospital, sorry man."

Jason smirked. "That's alright Bro. Just take care of her and let us know the minute you get any news."

Tommy sighed sadly. "Will do Jase. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Take it easy Tommy. Bye." Then Jason hung up.

***End Flashback***

They had eventually gotten back to him that Kim was indeed alright and would recover. A second call later that day from Kim herself had confirmed it.

An incessant ringing and a jerking on his arm brought him back to the present. "Jason, yoohoo. Your phone has been ringing for like 5 minutes now. Are you gonna answer it or not." Kim pulled one last time on his arm then let go as he acknowledged her.

"Whoops, sorry Kim." Jason pulled his cell out of his back pocket and hit the answer button. "Hello."

"Jase god. How long were you gonna leave me hanging on the phone buddy." Tommy laughed on the other end.

It was almost weird that his thoughts had been on a call from Tommy when he just happened to be calling him now. "Sorry Tommy, man. I was indisposed for a few moments there. What's up?" Jason asked his long time friend.

"Should I even ask? Anyway, I'm in Angel Grove at the race track. I was wondering if you wanted to stop by and see your ole pal. Maybe catch a few of my practice runs." Tommy asked.

"That would be awesome. Your racing in the AG 500 Rally then?" Jason knew that Tommy had been working hard to get into the rally that was gonna take place in the next week or so.

"Yup. I passed the time trial last week and we got into town the other day. I'm totally psyched and its for a great cause too." You could almost hear him bouncing off the walls if there were any near him.

"That's great man." Jason looked at Kim who had gotten a bit pale after hearing Tommy's name being brought up. "Hey would you mind if I brought someone with me?" Kim immediately gave him a death look and whispered "No, no way."

"Sure man. Hey by the way how's Kat? Have you heard from her lately? Tommy asked

Jason thought back to when Kat had called Tommy up from London. The two had both decided being together was to difficult, since Kat was going to London and Tommy would be all over the world racing. Thus they had broke it off before she had left for ballet school. Of course according to Adam, Tommy took it much better then when Kim had written the infamous 'Letter' but that was an entirely different story. 

Jason had actually had more contact with Kat in London then even Tommy did. "She's doing great. Should be back in the states real soon. Misses us all of course but glad she took the opportunity."

Tommy laughed "Bet she misses you the most man. You two sure hit it off when you went to London for that tournament."

Jason just smirked and avoided his friend's jeering. "Whatever bro. So what time should we come by?"

Tommy muttered to himself, shouted something at a crew member Jason assumed then returned his attention to his call. "Why don't you swing by in about an hour. I'll be on the track by then if I can get a few things fixed on the car. If not I'll be in the pits."

"Alright. See you in an hour bro. Bye." Jason said before he hung up his cell and turned to face a very upset Kimberly.

"You know I don't want to see him yet." Kim pinched his arm before standing up.

"Ow. Kim come on. You two talked after Muiranthias, you made peace with each other What's the problem." Jason question as he grabbed her arm. Noticing her wince again he let go.

"I..I know. We did I just, its too awkward to be around him Jason. After everything that happened with Aaron." She rubbed her arm where Jason had grabbed her.

"Did he do it again before you left?" Jason asked the anger starting to bubble inside him

"Jason lets just not talk about this right now. When did Tommy want to meet up?" Kim asked brushing off his question.

Jason decided to just drop it till they were back at the house. "In about an hour but if I know Tommy he's gonna either lose track of time or forget he invited us at all."

Kim bent down and took one last sip of her drink before looking at Jason again. "Well let not keep our fearless leader waiting." She painted a fake smile on her face and made for the exit of the Youth Center.

Jason sighed. She was hiding from the problem again and this time he wasn't going to let her. He followed after her quickly and met up with her outside. "Hey wait up Kim."

"Well hurry up slow poke or we'll be picking up one of Tommy's old habits." Kim laughed at him as she slid into the car for the third time that day. She might have been cheery on the outside but on the inside she was petrified and hurt. *I can do this. Were still friends. We did make our peace with each other after Muiranthias. So why do I feel like I'm gonna throw up if I see him again. Because Kim, your nothing to him anymore, not after...* She had to shake her head to push those thoughts aside.

Jason just sighed, got into the drivers seat and drove them out of the Youth Centers Parking Lot.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kimberpurplestar ~ Well here's Part two for you all. I hope you enjoy this next part as much as we had writing it. I do not own Power Rangers and I'm using them without permission. There is some harsh language in this chapter so be advised if you don't like that sort of stuff. Starfire will now say a few words as she always does.

Starfire ~ Gee thanks for that vote of confidence Purple, anyways as I was saying, this fic is a joint effort, it also will be displayed on my account for ff.net only. Since I haven't yet discovered a place that can house all these lovely little delicate pieces of work. *Makes Face* That's a lie of course. *Snickers* Enjoy the story, and hopefully, my dragon won't end up eating my computer. *Sweat drops* Don't ask. Ja ne!

**If Your Not the One**

By Kimberpurplestar

"Hey Joe, hand me that cresent wrench will ya." Tommy Oliver called over to his assistant mechanic.

"What in the heck do you need that for man?" Joe Mitchell asked as he slid the wrench over to his friend who at the moment was under his race car muttering to himself.

"I'm gonna knock your block off with it in a minute if you don't get your butt under here and help me out with this thing." Tommy peered out from under the car giving Joe a look that bordered between being a smart ass and frustration.

Joe grinned  "Gee, well if I knew that the great Tommy Oliver couldn't fix a simple problem then I would have immediately bowed down to do the work." He crawled down next to Tommy and slid under the car.

"Lets get this bad boy fixed. You want her looking and running her best for that rally next weekend right?" Joe asked, adjusting and fine-tuning a few things before smirking over at his friend.

"Couldn't hurt." Tommy laughed before continuing. "All kidding aside, I've gotta win this one. Its here in my home town man."

Joe finished his task then slid out from under the car. "God forbid you lose a hometown event. What would all the girls you knew here think of you then?"  He laughed mockingly.

Tommy slid out after him and grabbed a towel to wipe his hands. "Hey, all the girls I knew aren't even in town man. Lets see..hmm" Tommy thought. "Kat's still in London working towards a dance scholarship. Tanya's in Stone Canyon working for that radio station there, Trini's somewhere in Europe with Billy." Tommy paused at that one with a smile. Trini had met up with Billy after he had come back from Aquitar. It had seemed that things hadn't worked out there and Billy had decided to go on a trip around the world. During that trip he had caught up with his old yellow friend. Last Tommy had heard Trini had long gotten out of the Peace Conference and the two were enjoying being together again. "Oh and Aisha is in Africa but she'll be coming back soon if Zack has anything to say about it." Tommy finished as he sat down next to his car, trying to clean up a bit.

"Wow, lucky guy to know all these ladies. Wasn't there another one though, you mentioned her once. A Kelly.. a Kate or something?" Joe asked wiping his own hands. Before Joe got his answer the phone rang and he excused himself to get it.

Tommy sighed as Joe left. That guy always had a way of saying something that got to him without even meaning it. He hadn't thought of 'her' in quite awhile. Or maybe he had and was just trying not to admit it to himself. With another sigh, Tommy climbed back under his car. Maybe he could find something else to fix, the spark plugs or something, anything to get his mind off Kim.

**Meanwhile**

Jason pulled into the raceway parking lot and parked not to far from where Tommy's crew was station. He turned to Kim who had a mixed look of fear and maybe even a hint of excitement. Maybe but this was Kim's show and he was gonna make sure she knew it. He climbed out and waited for Kim to join him. When she did, "I'll just wait here while you go and have fun with your 'bro'." Kim said as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Yeah right, I don't think so Kim. Now were both going over there to see Tommy. Your not gonna chicken out on me. Its been too long and your gonna have to confront him sooner or later and better sooner if you ask me." Jason said firmly as he pushed her forward then followed after her.

******

As he fooled around under his car Tommy heard footsteps coming towards him. "Bout time Joe. Wanna hand me those plugs. These ones are shot." He threw some fried plugs out the other side of the car. 

No answer was forthcoming and Tommy growled under his breath. Taking a peek towards where the feet stood he gulped. Two very lovely looking sandled feet where there and they certainly didn't belong to Joe. "Sorry about that. I'll be right with you ma'am." He spoke out loud then whispered. "Whew nice legs." Whoever was standing there seemed very impatient cause they tried to get his attention again by clearing their throat several times. "Alright, what can I do..." Tommy slid out from underneath the car looking up and was caught speechless at the sight before him.

Kim fidgeted, even more at his gaze then when she first entered the small garage, while feeling self conscious of her lavender colored halter top and maybe somewhat short white shorts. She didn't necessarily change that much, except her hair was a little bit longer and a deeper shade of auburn, instead of it's normal caramel brown. "Hi Tommy."

Tommy gazed up at her and was simply taken back, he did however manage to get to his feet. "Kim, I... I wasn't expecting...um...I mean...I didn't..." He kept stuttering until laughter broke through his mumbling words.

Jason walked in almost bent over in glee. "My god bro, I haven't seen you stutter like that since you won your first race. Get your mouth moving man and give an old friend the right welcome." He grabbed Tommy's hand in a shake and a friendly hug.

While Jason had been talking to Tommy and the tall rangers attention had been averted from her, Kim had done her own scooping out of him. He was wearing a green colored mechanics overall set but you could see the white tank top he had on underneath. The white bandanna around his head was a bit stained with grease but he still looked as handsome as he always did. The big change in her old boyfriend however was his hair. He had cut it very short, shorter then she would ever have imagined. It was completely covered under the thing except for a few lose small strands that sat near the top of his forehead.

Kim squirmed as she felt his gaze return to her and looked down at her feet to avoid his eyes. Jason continued talking to Tommy. "I thought I'd bring a nice surprise with me for ya while she was in town. You remember Kimberly right Tommy?" Jason asked as he smirked at them both.

"Jase, good to see you...I wasn't expecting you till a bit later bro." Tommy shook his head, speechless, stuttering at his friends jeering.

Kim finally spoke up. "Jason figured with your tendency to run late that we should probably just get here early." She put on a brave face in front of him and smiled awkwardly at him again. "Its good to see you again Tommy." 

Tommy moved forward and returned her smile with a similar one of his own. "Good to see you too Kim. What brings you back to Angel Grove? I know it can't be this lug here." Tommy goofed as he swung and arm over Jason's shoulder. "This man is to infatuated with another ex-pinkie gal." He laughed as Jason's bottom lip lowered. "Ah, touche Green Man. Touche." Jason laughed as he too swung an arm over Tommy's shoulder. 

Kim felt a bit left out but answered the question readily enough. "It was just time to come home." She nodded her head at them both. "I've missed Angel Grove. My last visit wasn't exactly a thrill ride what with that whole Muriathias...stuff happening." *Besides its a whole hell of a lot safer here then in Florida.* She mumbled to herself.

Jason noticed the look on her face change to one of sadness but that it had changed back too quick for Tommy to notice. "Anyway, so you wanted to show me something? I believe something

of the racing persuasion?" Jason asked, before Tommy answered Joe came back in.

"God damn sponsors. I tell ya Tommy when you win this next race were getting..." He stopped short when he noticed the company. "I see you've got some company here. You gonna be rude or are you gonna show your friend you have some manners and introduce your pit chief to them?" Joe asked Tommy as he stepped over to the three friends.

"And I'm the one with no manners." Tommy remarked at Joe's language. "Joe this is one of my best friends Jason Scott." He pointed Jason out to Joe. The two men shook hands. Then Joe caught sight of Kimberly. "And who is this beautiful creature I see." he asked with a wink in  his eye.

Tommy rolled his eyes. Joe never missed a chance to flirt with a lovely lady and Kimberly definitely fit the part. If Tommy hadn't been so shocked to see her he would have been doing the same thing. That and the fact that the two had broken up years before of course.

"Kimberly. Kimberly Hart." She spoke up before even Tommy had the chance to. "And it is the greatest pleasure to meet you Kimberly Hart." Joe took her hand and kissed it. 

Jason nudged Tommy."Think the man might charm her bro." He looked at the face Tommy made and almost burst out laughing. Tommy stepped forward and took Kim's hand from Joe. "Now, now Joe. What would Deliah say if she knew you were trying to woo another girl?"

Deliah was one of the many girls Joe dated from time to time but Tommy knew he cared more for Deliah then he ever let on. "Well, that would cause problems. I suppose that you've saved me from getting my face mangled this time Tom." Joe stepped back. "I'm heading back to the hotel for the rest of the day. I'm heading out with the rest of the guys tonight for drinks." He turned to Jason and Kim "It was nice meeting you both. Tom see you tomorrow for your practice laps." And with that Joe left them.

Tommy held Kim's hand for a bit longer while Jason just watched faintly amused at how they had looked together. Soon after the two ex's broke apart muttering apologies to each other.

"Sorry about that. He gets a bit caught up when he sees a pretty lady." Tommy explained. Kim just nodded shyly. "Thats alright. It's nothing." 

They both just stood silent till Jason stepped in to end the moment. "So, you gonna show us how you race this thing man. You were the one who was bragging that you were so good and that I had to come and see you." He grabbed Tommy's arm as they both walked towards the racing car.

"Oh see your just trying to egg me on aren't ya bro?" Tommy laughed leaning against his car.

"Isn't that my job. Come on lets get this thing going. I haven't got all day." Jason slapped Tommy's arm.

Tommy laughed and looked at Kim. "You coming Kim?" he asked. Kim fingered the pack of cigarettes in her pocket then looked up. "Um, I'll be right there. Is there a little girls room somewhere?" she asked timidly

Tommy pointed to a room off the side of the garage they were in. "Right in there. Nice and clean these guys may be pigs but surprisingly they keep a clean bathroom, go figure. Just go through this door when your done. The track is right outside." He smiled as the two men climbed in and Tommy drove it carefully out of the garage and down to the track.

Kim let out a sigh as they moved out of sight and made for the bathroom. Once inside she pulled out her pack and her lighter. With trembling hands she pulled out a cigarette and with a only a bit of trouble, lit one up. She took a deep puff of one and exhaled trying to calm her nerves. 

Meanwhile Jason was deep in conversation with Tommy as they drove towards the track. "Hey Tommy, did you notice anything different about Kim?" Jason asked hoping that maybe he could get Tommy to open up about what had happened to the one time pink ranger and the old green ranger.

Tommy stirred the car to a spot right outside the track and stopped. "How would I know man. "I haven't seen much of her since Muriathias. She seems the same though maybe a bit tired but nothing major that I can tell."

"You two used to finish each others sentences, you used to know each other pretty well Tommy. Did something change that man?" Jason asked knowing the possible answer would be the letter that Kim had sent.

Tommy frowned and almost growled out his answer. "Look, we drifted apart okay. It happens to every couple. After the letter we didn't talk much anymore. She did her thing I did mine end of story." He quickly got out of the car to avoid more of the sudden inquisition Jason was performing on him.

Jason got out and grabbed Tommy's arm spinning him around. "You haven't forgiven her for that yet have you?  For god sakes Tommy it happened 5 years ago. You two talked about it after Muriathias. Now I'm sure that Kim has put it aside, so why can't you?"?" Jason asked angrily.

"You don't understand how I feel Jason." Tommy glared at him acidly, "You don't understand how it felt, seeing her again. It just reopens every wound that that letter made. I am trying to not do anything, but I want to know why damn it! Thats all. Just why she wrote that damn letter, but I don't get closure for that I guess." His breath contorted outward expressing his violent anger for not being able to comprehend the why. Inwardly he knew his emotions about the whole thing centered around the fact that deep down, he still loved her.

It was wrong for her to be here, Kim swallowed slightly, feeling her body shake from the tension, and stress of seeing her former love. Closing her eyes she slid down the wall, taking another drag from the cigarette to calm herself down. After one final drag she she stubbed it out on the floor and rose to her feet. *Why am I here? I don't have the right to see him, I am not worth it.* These thoughts pulsed through her head, while she wearily, stared at the mirror in front of her connected to the opposite wall. Inside that mirror, all she saw was a stupid girl that should have died. Something worthless, ugly, she just couldn't see the true beauty that was there.She was to full of guilt, anger, hurt and fear.

Noticing that a couple of minutes had already past, she quickly moved to the sink to wash her face. Glancing into the mirror again, she was repulsed by what she saw. All that was there was the other her, the other Kim, that one she loathed, the weak sniveling girl that didn't deserve happiness. Aaron was right to hurt her, right that she was nothing, just a worthless whore to be played with. That it was best for her to turn away Tommy. Yes, it was better that they weren't together. He could be safe from her and what her life had become.

Drying her face, she pulled out some gum from her pocket and popped it into her mouth to try to clean away the smoking smell. It was better that Jason and Tommy didn't know all the bad habits that she had picked up.

By the time she had walked out toward the track, the former pink ranger noticed that instead of racing, Jason and Tommy were engaged in a fierce conversation. Narrowing her eyes a bit from the glimmering light of the sun, she walked toward them pondering what they could be talking about that would cause both friends to be so on edge with each other

"No your right, I don' know what it's like Tommy. I want to know what was going on with that letter too, but you know what, does it really matter now? Sometimes its better to just start over again." Jason glared at the racer before him, "It isn't right for you to hold this grudge against her. You don't see her doing anything of the sort. That!" Pointing back to where the bathroom was, "Is not the Kim I want to see. This shy quiet Kim that she's become. I don't like seeing this uncomfortable silence between you two."

Tommy shrugged Jason off him. "Jason just shut up, alright! Damn it! You should just mind your freaking business, this has nothing to do with you!"

"That might be true bro, but when both of my best friends are acting this way it becomes my business. I can tell your both still hurting." He tried to cool down his anger with Tommy after all his 'bro' had a right to be upset no matter what Kim's reasons where.

When, Kim finally made it to the outskirts, a couple of feet away from the car, she stopped suddenly hearing Jason's outburst. The were fighting about something to do with her and it made her feel even more horrible then she had before, *Look Kimmy, look what happens when you come back. Your already causing trouble. You should kill yourself, so that you don't trouble them ever again.* 

"This is our business not yours! If you can't mind your own business Jason then just leave because if you don't I might do something I regret." Tommy's voice lowered almost to a growl as he jerked his arm away from Jason's grip. "Don't touch me!"

Kim drew her hands over her chest where her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it was causing her pain. She gasped, causing both men to turn their heads to look at her.

Jason's first impression when he saw Kim was that she was in pain. It was plastered across her face and he immediately felt ashamed of bringing up something that had to of hurt her deeply, especially since he was sure she heard most everything he had yelled. "Kim...I" He began, but found her looking as though she was a deer in the headlights.

When Tommy had glanced over at Kim, he found only a pale waif like child staring back him. Pain deeper then anything he had ever seen in her eyes, stared back at him. Not even the remarriage of her parents had affected her this deeply. Not even the death of a favorite pet could cause this type of pain that was gut wrenching to see on the girl who had always been so cheery. When he heard Jason's say her name he felt like such a cad for what they had been doing in front of her. 

Instead of smoothing out everything and finding out the answers he so wanted, he simply watched her run away from them. Finally he found his voice and called out, "Kim no wait!" Both men were instantly running after her.

Kim felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest. Her mind was in turmoil over everything and the screaming voice inside her told her that it was all her damn fault. Everything that happened was always her fault, that she should just end it all. *Your a coward Kimmy a damn freaking coward, your a stupid bitch that can only bring bad luck to everyone and anyone you meet.*

Feeling helpless Jason ran after her as fast as he could. "Kim don't run damn it!" He yelled out. Too quickly he was watching in horror as a car speeding down the street slammed on their brakes, but to late. The car hit Kim sending her careening across the road. The screeching sounds of automobiles echoed in the busy streets outside the racing complex. It was a sound that would forever echo in Jason's ears.

Tommy was at a loss as the whole day came flooding back to him. Kim coming back, him arguing with Jason, and now Kim being hit by a car. Her petite body rolled and rolled until it came to a dead stop on the side of the road. "KIMBERLY!" He screamed out, "NO!" It seemed in moments everything had started moving in slow motion and then was moving quicker then he could comprehend. Before Jason could, Tommy was by her side, his fingers trembling, his face turning utterly pale. "Jason call 911!"

Finding himself snapped back into the what was happening, the first red ranger pulled out his cellphone and dialed the local authorities. He watched with wide eyes as Tommy checked for a pulse. "Come on Kim, Come on."

"This is 911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked over the line when Jason finally connected.

"Hello? Yes my friend got hit by a car. Were outside at AG Racing track on the main roads. Yes, not the racing roads the main road right outside the track. Please hurry. Tommy they want to know if she has a pulse." Jason asked quickly looking with concern at Tommy.

"I've got a pulse Jason, but it's real faint. God tell them to hurry!" Tommy screamed, while piles of people were getting out of their cars staring in fascination at the accident that had just occurred.

Tommy took Kim's hand, not really noticing what he was doing, just that he was scared out of his mind. Jason knelt down next to him muttering into the phone something about telling the bastards to hurry up. He leaned down and brushed some of Kim's hair out of her face. *Please be alright Kim. Just please be alright.* The sirens could be heard in the background as Tommy prayed silently to himself.

*To Be Continued*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kimberpurplestar ~ Well here's Part three for you all. I hope you enjoy this next part as much as we had writing it. I do not own Power Rangers and I'm using them without permission. There is some harsh language in this chapter so be advised if you don't like that sort of stuff. Starfire will now say a few words as she always does. Starfire: For note, we wrote this before hand, but had to redo it since Kimber's evil computer killed off the original file. Please excuse the mistakes, for we did try our best to make it better. Enjoy the fic, and please review. Soon we are going to add review and comments to one of our fic to show our gratitude for all your encouragements. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3: If Your Not the One By Starfire Sorella & Kimber Purple Star  
  
The Scott Residence The Day After  
  
The morning sun slowly pooled through the kitchen windows of the Scott Household. The rays crept through the room till they landed on Jason, who was asleep on a stool, his head resting on the counter. As the sun glared on him he opened his eyes to the new morning. Jason sat up and all his muscles screamed at the position he had been in. Carefully he stretched his arms out wide and yawned. Looking up at the fridge he noticed a note that was in his mothers hand writing. Standing up he went over to it and pulled it off to read it.  
  
~Jason, your father and I decided to start our trip to the Grand Canyon early. When you get in please make sure to lock up for the night. We'll be back in a few weeks. Love Mom. ~  
  
Well his parents had been planning on going for their trip soon, he just never knew how soon. It was rather good timing however.  
  
He rose from the chair and rubbed his eyes to try to get himself to wake up, when he heard a loud thud come from the living room. *Now what the hell.wait.Tommy.* He smiled as he walked into the other room. There was Tommy lying on the floor looking every bit startled, items from the coffee table lay strewn about him.  
  
"Morning Bro? Sleep well?" Jason asked his friend jokingly. He noticed that Tommy had gotten a few small cuts on his hands when he toppled over one of the figurines in his fall. "Looks like you've injured yourself in that little nose dive to the floor. Let me go grab the first aid kit."  
  
"Jase? What.what am I doing here?" Tommy sat up in complete bafflement looking at his hands. They weren't to bad but a few of the scrapes where deeper then others.  
  
After going to retrieve the fist aid kit, Jason came back and knelt down next to his buddy. "I brought you back here last night. I had to practically drag you out of that hospital buddy. You wouldn't leave after we brought Kim in." He picked up Tommy's hand to see where the worst of the cuts were and starting to dress them.  
  
"The hospital.Kim.is she alright?" He asked Jason but then winced "Hey ow, that hurt." Tommy looked at where Jason was putting some peroxide on his hand.  
  
"Sorry, she was stable when we left. You practically mauled the doctor for information on her condition, hence your unconsciousness." Jason smirked as he finished with Tommy's hand.  
  
"Man, I didn't do anything I'm gonna get arrested for am I?" Tommy asked with his own small smirk on his face. He rubbed his temples with his uninjured hand then pulled himself up off the floor with a bit of help from Jason.  
  
Jason stood up, helped Tommy up and smiled. "No, but it sure took a lot of whatever they had in that needle that they stuck you with to knock you out." He laughed and headed towards the kitchen, Tommy on his heels.  
  
"Yeah, I do recall someone jabbing something into me." Then he gave Jason a mocking glower. "I also recall someone suggesting hitting me over the head with a metal tray or something."  
  
Putting the first aid kit back on the shelf from where he got it, Jason laughed. "Well someone was being quite obstinate about busting your way past security to see Kim." After a bit more laughing both men sobered. Tommy looked at his friend with a look of despair, "Is she going to be okay Jase? That's all I want to know."  
  
Sighing to himself he sat down on one of the stools, Tommy did the same. "I don't know man. The doctors said she had a few broken ribs, a fractured left ankle. She had some internal bleeding but they got that under control. Their monitoring her for the moderate concussion which is keeping her unconscious right now and." He paused, "Blood clots may have formed from her head injury, they want to keep an on her because of that."  
  
It took his breath away everything that had happened to Kim. How could this happen, how could he have let this happen? He never should have said the things he had said, it wasn't fair to her or to Jason. The way he had yelled at his 'bro' and the look of pain in both their eyes was heart- wrenching. "God, this. it's all my fault. If I hadn't acted like such an ass she wouldn't have run off."  
  
Jason picked up the morning paper that was still rolled up and whapped Tommy on the head with it. "Well you were an ass, but this isn't your fault. You've got to stop blaming yourself man." Jason urged, throwing the paper down and then clapped a hand on his friends shoulder. "There was no way you could have known she was going be right there when you were making a complete jerk face of yourself." He paused. "Tell you what; let me make some coffee, maybe a little breakfast. We'll get cleaned up and head back to the hospital to check on her, alright?"  
  
After nodding his head, Tommy replied "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Jason nodded back and moved over to the coffee machine to start the two friends' day off with a warm cup of java.  
  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital 3 Hours Later  
  
After both gentleman had eaten and gotten themselves feeling human again after their long night, they set off to see how Kim was doing. The pulled into the parking lot of the hospital three hours later and went inside.  
  
Approaching the admit desk, Jason waited while the receptionist finished her phone call. When she had, "Excuse me, where looking for Kimberly Hart. She was admitted last night after a car accident?"  
  
The young lady behind the counter checked both of the very handsome men who stood before her out. "Are you family?" She asked with a sweet sounding manner.  
  
"We came in with her last night. Were friends of hers." Tommy piped up as he moved closer. "Please can you tell us which room she's in?" he pleaded.  
  
The nurse frowned, "Well family is usually the only one allowed to see the patient before visiting hours." She paused but then smiled "But since we haven't been able to reach any family and you did come in with her." The lady looked at the computer before her and typed Kim's name in. With a smile she turned back to the two friends. "Room 303, down the hall to your left, take a right and it's along the right side."  
  
Tommy had started walking down the hall as soon as he heard the ladies directions. Jason thanked her with a smile and then followed. Once he caught up with his friend they began to look at the numbers on the doors. Finally they came to room 303. Tommy stopped as did Jason in front of the room.  
  
"You okay bro?" Jason asked as he put his hand on the doorknob. Tommy took a few deep breaths, "I don't know man." He sat down in one of the hallway chairs.  
  
Jason sighed and knelt beside the chair, "Look man. She's not gonna look good we know that. She got hit by a friggin car for christ sake. Now I don't know what happened between you too and I don't care, but she needs you now."  
  
He looked at Jason with almost a look of hurt. "How can you say that Jase? I acted like a complete moron. I hurt her already and you think I'm the one she needs right now?"  
  
"Look Tommy, stop pulling the guilt trip already and just get your hide end in there. Its not gonna get any better if you keep sulking out here." With that Jason moved quickly to the door, opened it and stepped inside.  
  
The sight of his smallest friend lying there was almost too much for him. Kim had wires and tubes everywhere. And IV was stuck in one arm and a breathing tube, he assumed, was down her throat. The incessant beeping of the heart monitor would have slowly driven him crazy if it wasn't an assurance that she was alive and fighting to stay so.  
  
Out in the hallway Tommy took a few more breaths then stepped inside after Jason. Looking at Kim's fragile form in that hospital bed made him need to sit down again though. Grabbing a chair that was against the wall he slumped into it and whispered, "Oh god...Kim."  
  
Jason wasn't doing much better but he tried to keep his cool. Moving closer to the bed, he gently touched her bruised face. Saying something to her quietly,"Oh Kim...I should have done something to prevent this."  
  
Gaining his equilibrium again, Tommy got up from his seat and moved closer to Kimberly's beside. "She looks so small. She never looked that way when we... when she was in Angel Grove years ago."  
  
Jason mused, "She was always small Tommy, but when you're so close to someone and see them beat up monsters and whatnot you tend to forget that they are human. Fragile in the psyche and physical too." Leaning forward he pressed his lips to her temple, "Still brave that she is...the brave foolish soldier." He voice course, "Always the one for the challenge the brave foolish soldier that march toward her death.* Leaning back he stroke the pale skin of Kim's cheeks.  
  
Tommy could hear the love and the anguish in Jason's voice. He had known that Jason, as a leader of their team once must also have felt a great deal of regret and failure at what had happened to the littlest member of their group. "She always could kick some mean puttie butt couldn't she? On that battlefield she always knew just what to say to make sure we all kept our wits about us. We leaned on her as a support when it came to the more emotional aspects of our 'day job'." He frowned. "I leaned on her a lot with everything that I went through."  
  
Jason mused once more, "The saying the pillar support? It was part of the foundation of Greece. Each pillar supported the roof, but here is the secret even though the pillar support was the main one in the middle of the team, it wasn't the one that held them all together, that was the keystone."  
  
He nodded at his friends' analogy. "Kim is that keystone. Take her out or break her in any way, and you break the whole structure." Tommy gave a small snort, "Maybe that's why they targeted her as much as they did me. They knew she was my weakness and... at one time I thought I was hers." He sighed as he gently picked up her small hand.  
  
Jason leaned backwards and sat down into the chair tired and weary; his face was a bit pale and shaken. "Yeah....one of the reasons, get rid of the emotional support, and see the rest tumble." Musing slightly "Isn't it bloody marvelous that they can tell..." Rubbing his face, he reached into his pocket pulling out a pocket watch snapping it open he stared at the light of the holograms appearing with pictures of all his friends. "The old rangers to the new rangers were always there we mentor them we support them, that was our duty, I regretted when I left you, Billy, and Kim with the responsibility to train the rest."  
  
Tommy turned his gaze away from Kim momentarily. He noticed the little timepiece Jason held but dismissed it as he spoke. "Why Jase? I mean we missed you all too and it was rough seeing you go, but you all had a great opportunity to try and make peace in a different setting and way. I know it was a shock to myself of course that Zordon placed me as the leader. I always assumed when I came back as the white ranger you'd always be there leading, same as everyday."  
  
"We take things for granted don't we eh Tommy boy?" Jason slowly raised his eyes to look at Tommy, "I bleed every time I lose people Tommy." He fingered the time piece, "I remember Kimberly, how she use to beg me, Zack and Billy to kiss her scrapped knees all better." Closing his eyes, if it was inside him that was feeling older or more tired of if it or his condition he didn't know. "All those wonderful memories of her crying out each of our names. Trini was like an eldest sister to Kimberly, did you know?"  
  
"She used to say to me sometimes that Trini was like the older sister she never had. A confidant, best friend. Used to make me jealous sometimes, the way she could tell Trini things she couldn't or wouldn't tell me. Of course, sometimes it was probably for the best." He smirked at some of the conversations they had had on dates that he would have rather not treaded upon. He noticed Jason looked very tired and worn out. "You alright Bro? Stupid question, I know since everything that's happened of course."  
  
Jason smiled a bit, knowing he was showing, "Yeah fine, I am just tired you know sleeping on a stool with a counter as a bed isn't really comfortable, man." He stared at bit into the watch and snapped it shut, "Which reminds me...I have something for you, it was supposedly a gift from Billy and Kim, but we've never found the time to give it to you." Motioning with his hands, he felt his knees shake a bit, knowing inwardly that he couldn't move from the seat.  
  
His friend moved closer to him with a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey your floor isn't much better buddy. So what's this gift? It's not even my birthday." Trying to lighten the mood was never one of Tommy's strong points. That had always been Kim's job. She was could lighten up anyone's mood no matter how down they were. Just a smile from her at one time had lifted his spirits in his darkest moments.  
  
Pulling a box out of his coat pocket he placed it into Tommy's callous hands, "It was a gift for being a ranger, you know how police officers get a nice golden watch for how many years they work..." He jittered slightly, "This however was something that each one of us receive if you can call it that. It is hand designed by Billy and Kimberly."  
  
Tommy looked at the package that lay in his hands. It was wrapped very nicely though the wrapping itself looked a bit worn. "Looks like you've kept this on you for awhile." He slowly unwrapped, inside he found a small box. Opening the box he took a breath in. It was one of the most beautiful pocket watches he had ever seen. It had a Falcon encrusted on the outside, in some sort of white jewels. "Its amazing Bro. Kim and Billy designed these?" He didn't remember Billy or for that fact Kimberly ever mentioning anything about these.  
  
Jason laughed slightly, "Yes, but get this..." Taking it he flipped it open to show the holographic picture boot up, taking his friend's finger he pressed it into the glass of the time piece. "It is now encoded for your touch only, it serves as a communicator." Flipping another latch he showed the inner workings with buttons and numbers, "If you need the number for each watch it is labeled with our names on it." Musing slightly, "I am listed as the red key with the 0 if you want to know. Each of us is color coded with our original color and position. Kim is P0, Billy is B0, so on so forth. Each ranger old former, new have one of these, the girls locket the guys pocket watches." Gesturing to his own watch, after he placed Tommy's watch in his hand. "I have the T-rex if that is amusement."  
  
His eyes were wide eyed when he saw the holograms pop up. "Whoa, in the words of our genius friend, How prodigious." He laughed at his own use of Billy's favorite line. "I guess Billy saw me as the white ranger still. These are really amazing work. Remind me to tell Billy so next time I see him." He gazed at his watch like a kid with a new toy then back at Jason. "You'll always be the first red ranger bro. Not even Rocky can lay claim to that spot." He smiled at Jason but before he could say anything else he heard a small moan come from Kim's bed.  
  
Jason nodded his head, and then looked up. "Hnn sleeping beauty is awake..." Standing up he walked over to Kimberly's prone form. "Kimmy?"  
  
Tommy too moved back over to Kim's bedside. Her eyes fluttered open but they looked glazed and she starting flailing around as if she was afraid of what was happening. Her heart monitor started going crazy. Tommy looked at Jason, you'd better go get the doctor, I'll try to calm her down. He took one of her hands that was trying desperately to pull her out of the bed.  
  
Jason nodded his head. "Alright..." He ran toward the wall pressing the button, then into the hallway. "We need a Doctor here!" He jerked a nurse and indicated the room.  
  
Quickly the nurse ran to get the nearest doctor available.  
  
Meanwhile Tommy was trying to get Kim to stop fidgeting so much, she was liable to pull out her IV. "Kim, please. You've got to calm down. Come on Beautiful, your gonna hurt yourself, trust me. Just relax you safe, it's gonna be alright." He then looked up with fierce determination in his eyes. "Jason tell them to put some speed behind it."  
  
The doctor came running in, he glanced at what was going on, "Miss Hart, Miss Hart calm down please..." He looked at Tommy, "You there you calm her down, talk to her I don't care how you do it, she is hyperventilating and the breathing tube is interfering." Quickly running to the machine to reset the settings. Four nurses came in with Jason, the original red ranger ran to Kim's other side taking her hand. "Kim I'm here Kim calm down please..."  
  
The nurses were going to each limb taking it into their hands to keep her still, "Miss Hart Miss Hart, can you hear me?"  
  
Kim's eyes had fluttered open and fear immediately struck her. She could barely see anything around her, everything seemed so fuzzy. She couldn't make out the forms that stood watching over her and when she tried to speak she realized she couldn't. Something had been put down her throat to prevent her from breathing much less talking. Panic set in at the moment and only got worse when she felt hands grabbing her legs and arms, holding them down. *Oh god, no not again.* She pled to herself. She just had to find away to get free. Then one of the voices sounds familiar, she knew that voice. *That sounds like Jason...but I can't see him.*  
  
Meanwhile Tommy was trying his best to calm her down as the doctor had almost demanded. "Kim just relax. It's me Tommy and Jason's here too. You've got to stop moving the doctor is going to take care of you." He looked up and over at the doctor with frustration in his eyes. "Do something already for god sake."  
  
The doctor quickly adjusted the settings to allot air, "We are going to have to pull out the tube. If she keeps panicking she is going to faint..." Quickly running over he grabbed the tube. "HOLD HER DOWN!"  
  
All the nurses braced onto their patience and with a jerk hard the tube came out, making Jason cringe at the sight of blood on the white tube until it was fully out. They heard gasping from Kim, when it finally was free, "Miss Hart Miss Hart damn it! Focus! Take deep breaths!"  
  
Kim felt like someone had ripped half her throat out and tried desperately to catch a breath. Gasping and coughing hurt so much and her body was screaming for it all to end. Tears rolled down her cheeks unhindered as she kept gasping for the air she knew she needed.  
  
Tommy watched with pain filled eyes as his ex-girlfriend struggled for every breath. The nurses put an oxygen mask.  
  
The doctor stared at the lady for a second, "Nurse when she has finally calmed down give her the sip of this..." Holding up a small bottle with orange liquid that would help Kimberly's throat. "Have her finish this it should help her throat." Seeing the nurses' nod, he walked over to a tray and brought a pack and slipped it into the IV, "This is painkillers in a liquid form, it should help..."  
  
Jason felt himself pale from everything, "Kimmy..." His fingers trembled slightly from what had happen thinking about what if he ever ended up this way.  
  
Soon Kim calmed a bit, whether it was because the painkillers where taking affect or that her tiny injured body just couldn't put up a fight anymore Tommy wasn't certain. She stared up at him with a look of confusion and tried to say something. "Shh, don't talk just take it easy. Me and Jason are right here. See, there's Jason." He pointed to her other side where Jason stood.  
  
Kim turned her head slightly looking at her longtime friend; she reached a weak hand out to him and whispered his name though it wasn't even audible.  
  
Jason moved closely to press her hand against his cheek. "I understand..." His eyes staring deeply into the others, "Survive until the eighth square Kimmy..." Eyes slowly moving to Tommy, "Your knight is waiting..."  
  
She looked up at her oldest friend with confusion till she turned her gaze to the otherside of her bed where she saw Tommy. *Why is he here looking like he cares after everything thats happened?* She thought. *I don't understand, what is going on?* She tried to sit up but she felt so weak, so tired.  
  
Tommy looked at Jason with a slight bit of his own confusion. Deciding to forego asking his friend about it for now he looked down at Kimberly. She looked so pale and afraid but she also looked as though she was now trying to put on a brave front.  
  
Kim didn't now what was going on but she wasn't going to let either man know how scared she was at the moment. She pulled the mask off her face but Tommy quickly put it back on. "You need to keep that on for a bit longer till the doctor says you can take it off."  
  
Jason shook his head, "You two will never change..." Snorting in faint amusement, "Now Kim you should sleep right now."  
  
Looking in the other direction, Kim nodded slightly and slowly her face seemed to relax. Worn out from it all, she let sleep overtake her.  
  
To be Continued  
  
Review Comments Section  
  
Chapter 1 Nicole (Adventrous2002@aol.com) 2003-06-26 1 Anonymous I like this story and i hope you continue soon.Im ready for the next update! [~Kimber: Glad that you like it. Look for updates real soon. Chapters 3 and 4 are done and were in the Chapter 5 writing process now.~  
  
*~Starfire: Thank you for reading, like Kimber says we are already in the stage of Chapter 5, but I won't post chapter 4 yet, since I would like to get some response from chapter 3 to put in the next page review comment section. I hope you like what we have written.~* ]  
  
bakura5 2003-07-21 1 Signed your story is great and check out my story the rising of the creatures keep up the good work.  
  
[~Kimber: Thanks for the encouragement. Its always great to hear from you all. I look forward to taking a peak at your story as well.~ *~Starfire: Thank you for your comment, it is good to know other people enjoy PR like us.~*]  
  
PopPrincess1399 2003-07-14 1 Signed ooh ooh me like! hehe- i really hope that you continue! i have a question- how old are they? its a great story thought! keep it up! [~Kimber- Wow, I'm so glad you do. Our Chapter three will be out soon so we both hope you'll review that one as well. The age range is anywhere from 21 to 22,23. Really awesome question, had to actually think about it there. lol~ *~Starfire: Well correction it is up already since this is Chapter 3! -quips playfully to Kimber-~*]  
  
rain 2003-06-30 1 Anonymous i really hope this turns into a jason/kim story! i love the idea of those two together!! well i likethe story soo far!! keep it up! [~So gald you do like it. I like the combo in some stories, but this one isn't one of those. Sorry, maybe another time. But please get reading because we've got a lot of story twists that do involve that first red ranger. ~ *~Starfire: Typically Kimber is referring to me and my twisted sadistic mind that wants to make things go loopy. However, it would please me very much if you would read it some more, though I am sure in the near future me and Kimber will be writing a Jason/Kim fic. After all my damn muses are having a field day, just ask Kimber, she knows. -Laughs insanely- ~*]  
  
NoikoYen 2003-06-29 1 Anonymous hey great story so far I just wanted to mention that during Jason's telephone conversation with Tommy at the youth center, there was no mention of Tommy's name like you said there was when Kimberly's face went pale [~Kimber:Thanks for the comment and the catch on that. Me and Star were writing very late and so little things tended to get by us. I believe we did make a change and reposted chapter two though you'd have to ask the oh mighty sadistic one about that.lol -points to Star- ~ *~Starfire: -Grins- Not saying anything since I am sadistic!~*]  
  
C 2003-06-27 1 Signed hey great job, even the formatting. way to keep the reader on the edge of their seats. I'm sure some of the burning questions will be claified in the next chapter. questions such as: 1) why did kim "have" to write the letter? 2) who was/is this aaron fellow and why did kim let it happen for so long? 3) why does kim feel like she is "nothing to him anymore, not after... " ? well can't wait to read more and see the answers to the burning questions in my head. C [~Kimber: All congratulations on formatting must go to miss sadistic. She is the one with all the wacky ideas and plot twists. I'm just along for the ride. Thank you though for your review. Several of those questions may have been answered for you others, still a mystery. Keep reading more insaneness to come.~ *~Starfire: -Hums- Who me? -Gives innocent look- I dunno what your talking about. Lalalalala~*]  
  
zee (zee-zila@webtv.net) 2003-06-26 1 Anonymous That was a great 1st chapter. I can't wait 4 the part 2. [~Kimber: Glad you liked it and hope you've liked chapters 2 and now 3 which yes is of course out if your reading these comments. Duh! on my part. lol~ *~Starfire: Part 2 is out already and I hope you like that chapter, we do try our best though be bumble around a bit, since we are sleepy. ~*]  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amy 2003-07-22 2 Anonymous I think this is a great fanfic. So whats goin to happen next? Please write a new chapter soon.  
  
[~Kimber: Thanks, we like to think it is to. Lots of crazy and wacky stuff has happened and will continue to happen if Star has her way of course. Chapter 4 is done and will be posted once chapter 3 gets some reviews. lol. Thanks for your review.~ *~Starfire: Ah I love that question what is going to happen next! However, you just have to read and find out, since even I dunno where the heck I am going with this. -Crackles evilly- ~*]  
  
Mya Dawning 2003-07-21 2 Signed This was very well written! Great ideas and great cliff hanger! PLease update ASAP! [~Kimber: Oh we are masters of the cliffhanger are we not Star? Star...stay away from those muses you know the horrible things they tell you to do. Well, thank you for your review we love that you have all enjoyed it so much.~ *~Starfire: Thank you for the review, and Kimber it isn't my fault, they find me not the other way around!~*] 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Chapter Four in our saga here. Hope you all enjoy it. We had more fun writing this part and we only had to write this one once. Thank god. lol. So keep reading and writing those reviews, we love to see them, that is when FF.Net is actually working.  
  
If Your Not the One Part 4 By Starfire and Kimber Purple Star  
  
Somewhere in Florida  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the States, near the training facility a man sat in a chair surrounded by files and records. Sounds of clicking sounded in the room, they came from the keyboard currently in front of him, "You can't hide from me Ann...I'll find you." He whispered huskily, his aqua blue eyes shimmered slightly in the dim light giving him a cat like quality. Blonde hair sparkled a bit, while the pallor of his skin gave his Irish blood dead away. A few more clicks and he leaned back in his chair. "Well, well I found you now. Wait for me Ann, you need to be punished for what you've done...that's right...isn't it Ann.  
  
"His fingers trailed down a frame of glass, where brown hair and dark chocolate eyes smiled happily through the frame. "Wait for me I'll be with you soon." Printing something off his computer came next. Standing up he took the paper that was a receipt for online plane tickets. Walking over to the phone he dialed a phone number, "Ah...Miki sorry about this, but I have a family emergency. Can you tell the editors that my book won't be coming out just yet, since I am taking a leave for my family? Ah thank you, you're a gem. Bye then." Getting up he walked to his suitcase, picked it up then walked out into the light.  
  
Back in Angel Grove, Jason's House One Week after the Accident  
  
It had been a week since the accident that had laid Kim up at had happened. Her busted ribs and fractured ankle were still mending but the concussion and most of the cuts and scrapes had already healed.  
  
Kim sat on the couch in the Scott residence with her ankle propped up on pillows as she watched some daily television. It hadn't been an easy recovery by any means, in fact it had been quite painful. The broken ribs weren't a new thing though, she'd had to deal with one or two here and there when she was in Florida. Shaking aside those dark thoughts she click the channel changer on the remote.  
  
Jason walked in his arms loaded with bags of food, "I'm home!" He called out, "and I brought tons of goodies..." He smiled in amusement, when he closed the door behind him then sat the stuff on the counter. "So how are you feeling Lilo Kim?"  
  
There was little amusement showing up on her face these days but she humored her friend with a soft smile. "Like I got hit by a car a few days ago?" After she had regained more equilibrium Jason had filled her in on what happened. It had been a bit shocking to say the least. She frowned at him slightly. "I told you never to call me that."  
  
Jason just laughed, ignoring the pissed look on her face, "So which booboo do you want me to kiss all better Lilo Kim?" He winked in a flirtish way, while putting away some of the items from the bag and bringing out a glass of water with some pills. "Ah...here we go the pain killers...take two and let me kiss it all better...alright?"  
  
Kim chose to just ignore his foolish behavior, it seemed since she had been released from the hospital it was the way he was going to behave. She looked at the pills in front of her with complete and utter distaste. "I don't need those right now Jase. I'm not in any pain right now alright." She pushed them away with a bit of crankiness.  
  
Jason stared at her, "Don't lie Kim." His eyes shifting a bit until they were more serious, "I know you don't like staying in here anymore then you enjoy me picking you up and carrying you around the house." Touching her face gently, "I also know you're still hiding things."  
  
Kim pulled his hand off her face. "Just give it a rest Jason. I don't need you to baby me alright. She pushed herself up from the position she was sitting in wincing a bit. . "I'm not going into this with you right now." Kim knew exactly where he was leading this to and there was no way she was going there today. She quickly put her attention back on the television as best she could.  
  
Sighing slightly at her stubbornness, "Kim...you really got to stop running away, it's hurting everyone around you, and even yourself more." Standing he turned around and walked to the kitchen, "Tommy is still waiting for some answers too and you know what? You're lucky I don't want to press you for more today." Inwardly he was pissed off, though he remained calm, "As for babying you...I do that so that I can reassure me that you're not a dead corpse..."  
  
He was so unrelenting sometimes that it frustrated her to no end. Blowing air through her teeth, "Look, I'm sorry. I.I just don't want to talk about this right now. When I'm all healed then maybe." She paused. "As for Tommy, I don't think it matters anymore really." True he had been kind when she was in the hospital and when she had come home so to speak but it wouldn't last long. He was just there because he had been there when she had been hurt. It hurt to admit that but it was true.  
  
"You're still lying Kim." Jason lowered his head a bit and laughed softly, "Didn't I tell you I'll give you your space, but I know 100% when your heal you won't tell us." He fisted his hand a bit, "Tommy does matter too, inwardly you know, though your ashamed of something...that's why your pulling away...your not the only one in the world too feel this way..." Stacking up a few papers here and there, he brought out some glasses from his pocket and put it on so that he could read some of the bills.  
  
*Oh hell no, he didn't just go there* She fumed inside and mumbled under breath. "What the hell do you know about how I feel." A bit louder she spoke up, "Jason just get off my back for one day alright." She tried to pull herself off the couch but only managed to fall to the floor in pain.  
  
Jason didn't look up from his bills; he was rather too pissed off to glance back at what was going on. "I know a lot Kimberly Hart." In a way he supposed he could be a sadist in all sense, well he did like hitting bricks with bare hands sometimes. "Besides I gotten off your back I just made a statement. So don't get your panties up into an uproar."  
  
She tried to push herself up but the pain in her chest was excruciating. She moaned under her breath and it wasn't a pleasant moan. Once again she tried to pull herself up but collapsed right back down to the floor with a loud thud. "Ahh..." She made a bit louder moan of pain this time.  
  
Jason glanced up slightly, "Having trouble Kimberly?" His eyes hooded in a way one part of him felt guilty for what was happening, but a smaller part of him whispered that it wasn't his business since she did refuse the painkiller.  
  
She would have glared at him if she could see him from where she had fallen. Through clenched teeth she shook her head. Her ankle wasn't helping her situation seeing as though it was in a rather bulky cast. "Not.at. all." Quickly trying to block out the pain she pulled her body back onto the couch. Once there she wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead, leaned her head back and sighed in despair.  
  
Jason went back to his calculations on the forms in front of him, tapping his glasses a bit here and there. "Suit yourself Kimberly. By the way Tommy will be over in a couple of minutes, I also gave him your and Billy's gift too, so it was easy for us to keep in contact. If you lost your communicator, I could always send for another one from Billy."  
  
Kim squinted her eyes in pain and chose not to comment on that bit of information. Tommy coming over was just him feeling sorry for her and as for the gift, well, she was glad that it had finally made its way to him anyhow. Her fingers went to the chain around her neck; the locket that had once been around it was no longer dangling from it though. HE had ripped it off her during one of their fights. Kim shuddered as she thought about that particular fight but then shook herself out of its memory. "Whatever." Not even through most of the day and she was already in a sour mood.  
  
Jason lifted his head, when he heard the door bell ring, "Ah speaking of the devil." Standing up he walked toward the door and open it. "Ah finally man..." His eyes still were set in angry position.  
  
Kim just looked away from him and back at the television as Jason walked through the living room to the door.  
  
Tommy had stood outside for about five minutes before he had rang the doorbell. It had been a nerve wracking day and seeing Kim again today just added to it. When the door opened he immediately noticed Jason's look of anger. "Hey Bro, sorry I'm a bit late. Is everything alright?" He asked his friend as he stepped inside.  
  
Jason just put on a fake smile. "Sure it is Bro...If you don't mind I have some work to do, you can keep Kimberly company." Inward he steamed a bit and tapped a few buttons on his communicator. "Billy!" He mumbled when he went into the kitchen leaving the two alone.  
  
Kim chose to ignore the fact that Tommy was sitting down in the chair that was at the foot of the couch. Her eyes remained on the television and not on the man who she had hurt in so many ways. It didn't matter anymore anyway and besides what did she possibly have to say to him.  
  
Billy glanced up from his studies when his pocket watch beeped at him. Picking it up he quickly opened it. Pressing a button it opened the channel to a screen of his hologram. "Hey Jason, is anything wrong?"  
  
Jason smiled a bit readjusting his glasses, "Hey Billy." His felt his face sour from the thoughts of Kimberly, "Do you have the back up lockets for the communicators that we made for each individual?"  
  
"Yeah Jase." Billy looked puzzled, "Who do you need it for?"  
  
"I need Kimberly's back up." Replying grimly the former ranger picked up a can of soda and popped the lid. "If you're wondering she is fine...just fine, just hiding stuff from us like usual."  
  
"Well that's Kim for you." Billy laughed, while going to a hidden panel and opening it up revealing some of the items he had stocked up for each of their members. "Do you want special features installed?"  
  
Jason nodded his head, "Yes, can you put the tracking device in the locket and send me another tracking chip, with the solution that I can use on hand to hand contact?"  
  
Billy stared at his friend's face in surprise. "You think something is going to happen?"  
  
"Billy you know my gut instincts are never wrong, let me tell you it is going off the chart on this one." Finally he turned his head to look at the other two who were remaining silent in the other room. "I need the solution so that she doesn't suspect Billy. This can mean a life or death thing."  
  
"I understand." Billy nod his head, "How do you want it sent?"  
  
"Anyway you can get it here...this is very important Billy." He wasn't thrilled at what he was feeling.  
  
"Well I'll have Trini deliver it to you tomorrow if that's fine?" Billy smile, "We'll be in the area to visit since we heard about Kim's accident."  
  
"Thanks you're a pal." Jason smiled a bit, "I'll talk to you later bye."  
  
While Jason had been busy in the other room, Kim had maintained her silence as she listened to the song currently playing on the music station.  
  
Me and my shadow are wrestling again. Look out stranger there's a dark cloud moving in.  
  
But if you could hear the voice in my heart it would tell you. I'm afraid I am alone. Won't somebody please hold me release me show me. The meaning of mercy, let me loose. Fly.  
  
The words struck a chord inside her and it only made Kim even angrier. Not at Jason though but at herself. She felt alone inside even though Jase had been trying to help. *No one knows what I'm feeling though not even Jason and for now its gonna stay that way.* She thought to herself.  
  
Tommy meanwhile had been fidgeting in his seat as he watched her. She didn't look too happy but who does when they are laid up for who knows how long. Maybe some small talk would help, her mood a bit. "So.how are you feeling today Kim?"  
  
The look of pure vileness that she shot him made him rethink the small talk right away. *Man, I've never seen her look at anyone that way.* He noticed the glass of water on the table and the pills next to them. "You should take them, they'll d wonders. Ask Rocky, after his back injury he said he was going to buy a factory." Tommy jokingly said.  
  
Kim had to smile at that. Rocky had been the fun loving one, the comedian in their group after Zack left. What she wouldn't give to see both those knuckleheads again. Quickly she covered the smile she knew Tommy had seen." I'm alright; I don't need either of you shoving pills down my throat."  
  
Tommy had seen a look of happiness at the mention of Rocky's name but Kim washed it away just as quick. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to force anything on you." He knew she was probably cranky but this was a bit much.  
  
Jason rubbed his temple after finishing some of his accounting items. He leaned back sipping more on the can of soda and sighed, "Understanding..." Frowning slightly, he started to call the others on his communicator typing in a message to them. Sending it he stared at the holograph shifting a bit around the area until he realized something.  
  
Tapping in another message to only Billy he wrote,   
  
A response came back immediately stating,   
  
Shifting her position, Kim closed her eyes with a sigh. She wasn't gonna be able to avoid taking those painkillers for much longer. Her ribs where killing her and since she had fallen before her ankle hadn't felt much better. Damn she'd be happy when at least she could walk around on crutches. Again she shifted positions, trying to sit up was such a witch to do now.  
  
Tommy hesitated on trying to help her but since Jason was busy he made his move. "Here let me help you out there little lady." Maybe, just maybe he could break through this ice queen wall she was putting up and get to the bottom of it.  
  
"I'm.perfectly.capable of..sitting up.on. my.own." She finally through gritted teeth managed to spit out.  
  
Jason walked into the room, "Your back up communicator will arrive tomorrow Kim." He tilted his head slightly, "Which reminds me how did you manage to lose your first one?" Eyes shaded a bit to not give away anything of what he is feeling.  
  
If looks could kill, Kim would have put Jason in his grave. "I'm not sure, I guess somewhere in Florida." A shit-eating grin on her face as she said it. *Your not gonna get anything Jase so give it up.* She fumed inside.  
  
Jason scratched his cheek, "Very odd since you used to carry it around all the time. Especially since it was full of holograms of Tommy."  
  
He was going to play dirty, she knew it. "Well, people can lose things even if they have them on their person. If you'll recall you lost a pair of glasses one time and they had been right on your head beforehand." She didn't care if he hated her after this, what did it matter. In the end they were all going to hate her anyway.  
  
Jason stared at her, "Well true, but you've never been forgetful, your also not growing old like me..." His eyes seemed bright, "You also don't need to have glasses..." Turning away, "Like I said your device will be given to you tomorrow...do yourself a favor don't lose it like you lost your heart..."  
  
That was it; he had driven her past all reasoning with that one. "Hey Jason, do me a favor and try to worry about your own love life instead of mine." Pulling herself up a bit more till she had swung her legs over the side of the couch she used the arm of it to pull herself to her feet though a bit awkwardly.  
  
Jason stiffened, "Love life...at least my love life is just a bit happier then yours, since you keep on running away. But trust me...if this keeps on your going to lose....more then your own soul..." His anger was violent, and tempered beyond his limits.  
  
Tommy had watched the whole thing play out before him with silent eyes but now things were getting a bit too heated. "Whoa guys calm down; I'm sure there's a perfectly logical solution to whatever's."  
  
She ignored him once more as she pushed past all the pain and slowly stumbled closer to Jason. "What the hell do you know about anything that happened to me." She almost spat the words at him as she got right into his face as best she could, her hand bracing her upright against the wall. "You have no idea.you.think just because you saw a few bruises and cuts you knew exactly what was going on, well guess again." She almost sobbed the last part out as her strength started to fail her. "You don't.have.a clue. what he did." She finally broke down and slid down the wall.  
  
"I know you were abused Kim." Jason spat out, "I know very well because I've seen this type of thing. I saw one of my friends, a girl, raped tied up bleeding, and she had more then what you had! I'd been next to her for five months straight before leaving the convention early. You want to know what, she died in my arms!" He shouted back, then turned away from her, and walked away. "I would know. I know the symptoms and I refuse to see this again! I am going out...call me if you need me Tommy you know how." With that he walked past Tommy toward the door to try to cool off.  
  
Tommy grabbed Jason's arm. Enough was enough and he wanted some answers. "What the hell are you both talking about Jase? I'm not letting you go till you give me some answers." He gave his bro a look that had once been part of his Evil Green Ranger persona. He was tired of being jerked around.  
  
Jason stared at him for a bit, "I've wanted to tell you, but it's Kimberly who hasn't. I try to give her the space but all she does is run away. Did you know that's it been three months of time I given her to explain everything to me?" His voice was filled with fury. "Three freaking month's man! But let me tell you what happened three months ago, I found her in the hospital! She had cuts and bruises and bruised ribs. She wouldn't tell me how she got them, but I've been watching her. I'm smart enough to figure out that she's been abused and I gave her the space to recover, but she closed herself off." He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the couch.  
  
Tommy released Jason's arm and looked at him with anger and shock. "What the hell do you mean abused? Kim would never let anyone hit her, she'd pummel them first." What Jason was telling him couldn't be true. Kim would have said something, wouldn't she?  
  
By now Kim had slumped to one side having cried herself out she just stared into space. It was all over. Jason would tell Tommy everything he knew, they'd both put two and two together and realize just what a disgusting and horrible person she had become.  
  
Jason stared at him angrily, "WAKE UP MAN! Abuse itself knows no limits. It goes mental and physical...damn it I lost a good friend to it, she was even raped....do you honestly think that it's easily explained." He shook with fury, "I am not blind, and you should have figured it out too, the behavior the icy exterior the cuts bruises, it has to be a bastard that did it to her. But the one truth I want to know is why Kim wrote that damn letter, was it forced or not. I want to know if it was that guy that she dumped you for that hurt her abused her!"  
  
Tommy paled at the mention of the 'other guy' that Kim had mentioned in the infamous letter. Before he could say anything else Kim's small voice could be heard. "It was.it was all my fault. I shouldn't have come here. I'm just making it worse." She kept staring and talking to no one in particular. "Please stop.stop." Tears streaked down her face.  
  
Jason stared at her, "This is part of the symptoms, self denial, upset ness and fear of making things worse..." He rubbed his temples, "The only thing is that she won't tell me who did it..."  
  
"This can't. oh god. Who would do this to her?" Tommy asked out loud. Anger started to fill him but also extreme sadness at what had become of Kim. "Do you mean to tell me you knew about this and didn't tell me?" He now looked at Jason with anger in his eyes  
  
Jason stared at him, "I didn't want to tell you until I made some confirmation with her, besides every time I try to talk to you regarding her you go haywire on me!" Reminding him of what happened one week ago.  
  
Tommy immediately backed off at that. It was true, every time Jason had brought up Kim's name Tommy had done his own version of running away. "I'm sorry bro, didn't mean to take this out on you." He looked back to Kim. "We've got to do something Jase. I...we can't leave her like this."  
  
Kim rocked back and forth murmuring to herself. "Please leave me along.I didn't mean it. Please stop hurting me.Aaron, No.NO!!" She suddenly tried to get to her feet but fell back down to the floor in pain.  
  
Jason shook his head, "It's going to be hard....trust me we might lose her...but I am more worried regarding this Aaron." Hearing the name slightly, "Tommy can you do me a favor...I'm going to have to sometimes go out and work...I need you to look after her, and keep connected to her. I can't be the one she needs...."  
  
"Of course.I don't know how much good it will do but.I'll try." He sighed a bit then he started to think about whoever the hell this Aaron guy was. "We also have to find out about this Aaron guy. I want to know everything about him. This creep is going to pay and pay big time." Another look crossed his face and anyone who knew Tommy as the green ranger would have been worried he'd been turned evil again. The sneer that came over his face was reminiscent of the many he had given Jason and his team that first week they had known him.  
  
Jason nodded his head, "I'll get Trini to do the tracking..." He made a face, "Surprisingly she's a good hacker and I'll have Zack pull some strings to get some information on this guy in the records. I hope Kat is up to me being busy as hell again." He sighs slightly at the thought of the massive communication line. "Also when Billy arrives we three have to talk together."  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand man." He clapped his hand on Jason's shoulder. "We should get everyone here as soon as we can bro. She's gonna need all of us now I think." He paused as he looked over at Kim.  
  
"I'll send a e-mail through the communicator, I have some other idea's but right now I need you to make sure Kim doesn't do anything drastic..." Jason rub his temple slightly, "I don't want her to kill herself or go off the deep end and run away like Isabella did..."  
  
Tommy shook his head. It seemed to horrible to think about Kim trying to kill herself. Then again maybe she had tried to when she ran out into the traffic. Pushing that thought aside, "Don't worry man no one is going to let that happen. Kim was always strong for me I think its time I be strong for her." He moved over to Kim and knelt down right beside her. "Jason, you have to tell me about this Isabella, so I know how to make sure she doesn't turn out like her." The deep concern in his eyes showed he still cared. The anger, the resentment and the hurt he had held against her no longer mattered.  
  
Jason slid onto his couch exhausted, rubbing his temple, "It's a long story, I never told anyone, because I didn't want them to see how much pain it could be for a single individual. But if you want to hear it, then I'll tell you, just let me put some coffee on so we have something to drink." Rubbing his neck a bit, "But first I think you should set Kim down into a more comfortable position and make sure she has enough medication in her."  
  
He was already on that idea when he knelt down. Kimberly had sobbed herself to a point of exhaustion. Gently he picked her up, stood up slowly and walked over to the loveseat to put her down. "There you go." he smiled at her as her sleepy eyes looked up at him. "You need to take your medicine and then get some rest." He moved over to the coffee table where her pills and the glass of water still where and picked them both up. "Come on, here you go."  
  
Kim so exhausted from her crying jag couldn't put up much of a fuss anymore and swallowed the pills with a sip of water to wash them down.  
  
Jason smiled slightly from the view, got off the couch, and headed toward the kitchen. "You want coffee or something else Tommy?" Tilting his head in a gesture of amusement, while hiding his hands in his pocket.  
  
Not lifting his gaze from Kimberly, he pushed back a lock of hair, "Coffee will be fine Jase, thanks." Kim had fallen asleep already but he still kept his eyes on her. Whispering gently to her to keep her calm. "Its alright now Kim. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Just sleep and when you wake up we'll all be here."  
  
Nodding his head, he turned away and walked into the kitchen. Getting some of the items together, he started to make coffee, his eyes slowly moving to the window then back down to his pocket. Pulling out a few bottle of pills he felt his hands shake slightly. *No not now.* He thought in frustration, when he finally managed to open the bottles, glancing over his shoulders he swallowed two pills, and got a glass of water from the faucet to down it quickly. Finding himself steady he slipped the pill bottle back into his trouser pants. Satisfied, he took out some of the coffee cups and placed them into the saucers on the tray. *Come on Jase...that's it...breath* Reassuring himself, he poured the coffee into the cups then headed into the room. "How is she now?" He asked quietly when placing the metal tray onto the cofee table.  
  
Tommy finally turned his gaze away from Kim to look over at Jason. "She sleeping, nodded off just before you went to get the coffee." He stood up and stretched his legs as he moved over to the couch and the coffee table. "You alright yourself bro? Maybe you should get some sleep too. You really didn't have the greatest of nights on that stool." He picked up one of the coffees and started to fix it the way he liked it.  
  
Jason laughs, "To not feel is to not live." He picked up his coffee a bit, "I think it would be better if we clear up everything first, then I can get some rest." Leaning back into the couch smiling. "Don't worry, I am m ore concern with Kim right now."  
  
A small laugh came from Tommy, "Too true bro, too true." Taking a sip he let it sit for a bit before swallowing. "I'll take care of the clean up if you want as for Kim... Its gonna be a long road isn't it? You said something about this Isabella, was she the one that went through this, the one who..died?"  
  
After sipping his coffee he set it down and pulled out his pocket watch, clicking a few words into the screen, he then sent out his short message to everyone. "It's a long story, but I'll begin."  
  
Fidgeting a bit he pressed a few keys on a pad, so that a picture of a 20 year old girl appeared. She had green emerald eyes and amber red hair. Irish in her descent dressed up in a cute green dress with a violin posed in her hands ready to play. "Isabella." He handed the watch for Tommy to look at, "One of my pure joys and a wonder to know, a famous protégée in the violin, an absolute brilliant mind, until...." Composing himself, "I met Isabella, during one of my conferences in Geneva, we hit it right off, she was playing the violin during the celebration. We met we talked, she was 17 at that time..." Laughing coarsely, "I was like her spiritual brother you can say, she is Irish, and I've always been fascinated by Ireland, to make this short, I got a call and I left the Geneva conference because of her. She ended up with some bad kids you can say...they kept on bugging her one of the bastards even thought he owned her."  
  
Tommy listened with and eager ear, if whatever Jason could tell him would help Kim then it was extremely important that he did. He took another sip of coffee and asked, "How could this guy think that. I mean I knew a few guys back in LA that acted like that sometimes when it came to their girlfriends but they were never serious."  
  
"He was some rich mans son, during one of her performances that he went to he fell for her, wanted her you can say. His name was Zanith Miller. He kept on harrassing her, until one day, he beat her up, and raped her. He made her say she loved him, tortured her, got a kick out of it." Slowly he gathered his hands together, "I wanted to kill that bastard so badly, I wanted to strangle that little jerk. I swore never to do violence but god I wanted to kill him." Hissing slightly to calm down from his emotions, "He even made her write a nasty letter to me, when I was still in the conference, saying that she didn't care about being my friend, which I found odd. It wasn't until later, when she finally ran away, made a break from him, that she phoned me, telling me that she was sorry for all she said, that she didn't mean it." Rubbing his shoulder he shivered a bit, "I believed her, asked her where she was, to my surprise it was in a hospital."  
  
Tommy listened with and eager ear, if whatever Jason could tell him would help Kim then it was extremely important that he did. He took another sip of coffee and asked, "How could this guy think that cause he was rich he could do that?" he thought about one part of what Jason said in particular. The letter, could that have been what happened to Kim. Had this Aaron asshole made her do something similar? "So I gather you went their to see her?"  
  
"Yes, what I saw wasn't pleasant..." Jason adjusted in his seat and took back the watch, his finger slowly skimed over the image. "She was in worse condition then Kim. She had burns on her arms and bruises along her face, what was worse was she was raped repeatedly." Closing his eyes struggling to keep the tears at bay, "So young and her light was almost gone by the time I got to her. She tried to pretend nothing was wrong, but....it was useless I could tell, she had fractured her leg, even an arm, and a couple of broken bones. I am amazed she managed to get away."  
  
Shaking his head sadly "I'm sorry you had to go through that Bro. No one should ever see someone they care about go like that." He took another sip of his coffee after trying to comfort Jason as best as he could. "Did they ever nail the guy's ass to the wall for it?"  
  
Jason leaned forward a bit placing his head in his hands, "No, he was bailed out, they let him go, he however did go after Isabella again, I had to pull a few strings around the area to make sure she would be fine. We did manage to nail the bastard, when he tried on another girl that we had undercover for FBI." Shaking his head, "It took me two years to finally get that guy. Before I came back to Angel Grove and got recruited by the rangers again." Feeling a little bit sour at the  
  
memories, "But during that two years, I tried to help Isabella, I moved into an apartment and watched her constantly, while doing work on the side at home. She kept on pretending everything was fine but it wasn't true. She even tried to run away claiming she made things worse then it was before for me." Reaching out to his cup his finger shook, "One night I came....back home and the floor was covered with blood."  
  
Tommy looked at his friend with sorrow. "You don't have to go on Jason. I'm sorry to make you relieve a painful experience." It was a horrible thing to lose someone so young in your life especially when they too where young and so full of potential. His eyes flitted over to Kim who was sleeping a bit less peacefully then before. "That's not gonna happen to Kimberly Jason, you believe that don't you?" He asked his friend.  
  
Jason stared at Tommy a bit, "She is at a stage that she will push us all away...she will make us mad hate her loath her then she will start to hate herself more and end it." Breathing a sigh, "I have to tell you though, we are going to keep a tracker on her just in case this guy tries anything."  
  
He shook his head comprehending. "I'm not going to lose her Jase. None of us are. You have to believe that." Finishing off his coffee and put the cup down on the table. "Its good idea the tracker nice thinking. I'm glad you told me. Now I think you should get some sleep besides she's not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here tonight if you don't mind to keep and eye on her.  
  
Jason stared at Tommy then smiled. "Oh...so your not going to lose her eh?" While leaning on the side of his chair, "Well right now we are fixing some minor issues me and Billy. I also asked him for teleportation devices on our new communicators." He shakes his head, "I can't really sleep that much lately...I have work to do...even though I should sleep."  
  
Tommy just looked at Jason, "Jase please, I just... I lost her once before and I didn't even have the balls to find out why. Its time I started taking the first step instead of her. Besides, we can discuss my love life of lack thereof later." He started to clean up the coffee stuff and picked up the tray. "You need to get at least a few winks. What say you lay down on the couch for an hour or so. There's plenty of the day left to do whatever needs to get done. When the gang starts to arrive you'll want to look well rested else Trini will be all over you."  
  
Jason grimaces at Trini's name. "Knowing her she would start yelling at me, for not fixing anything." He shakes his head, "Why me....she is going to kill me..." Sighing, "Fine fine I'll sleep," rubbing his eyes, "Could you call Zack to find out what he found on regarding Kim's so called abuser?"  
  
"Sure not a problem. And I've got my handy dandy new giftie to do it with." He smirked at Jason as he pulled his own watch/communicator out of his pocket. Opening it like Jason showed him before; he looked for the correct button for Zack. "BL0, there it is." He pressed it then walked into the kitchen to send his message. "Zack, this is Tommy, you there?"  
  
A startled bang of pots and pants was heard in the background, then the hologram popped up. "Tommy is that you man?" Zack glanced into the hologram to see his friend. "WOW it is you!" He is amazed, "This is the bomb man...." Taking off his chef hat to place it on the kitchen counter.  
  
He smirked at the one time black ranger. "Yup it's me in the flesh. These things incredible, Jason just gave mine to me. Sorry I don't have time for a lot of small talk but I don't know if you got the message yet from Jason but we need everyone to come here for a bit. It's about Kim. He also asked me to see what you've dug up about Kim's so called abuser." He gritted his teeth as he said it. If he ever got five minutes in a room alone with this guy, well lets just say, he'd be screaming a lot longer than any woman he ever hit had.  
  
Zack took out a soda from the fridge, "Yeah I'll be there in two days, but from the stuff I got the name of her bf in Florida was called Aaron Phillip, he is a writer in books and it turns out he had a very odd childhood. There were reports of him having some fights. His profile isn't enough to get him but there have been some reports of missing girls when he was around the area." Tilting his head a bit, "You think Kim got some trouble with this guy?"  
  
Tommy fumed but held it in check for the time being. "Yeah she said his name a bit ago. Her and Jase kind of had a blowout a few minutes ago. She got real upset, he blurted a few things out and she just lost it I guess." He felt sorry for both his friends. They were both in so much agony. Jase having to almost relive his friend Isabella's problems and Kim for obvious reasons.  
  
Zack nodded his head slightly, "Ah I see, it seems rather hard then for Kim, by what I can tell in Jase's message she really is going through difficulties. Well I'll try to dig up on more on him; I know that Trini is working in the computer system trying to find stuff about him."  
  
"Yeah Jason told me she's trying to get a tracking system worked out so that we can keep a close eye on Kim. Might be good for all the girls actually, if this guy is truly scum he might not stop at Kim." He let his meaning hang in the air.  
  
Zack thinks for a bit, "Tracking device is wise then...hopefully things work out, anyways keep me up to date....and you might want to make sure that everyone is coming."  
  
Tommy nodded his head at the hologram of Zack. "Okay Zack. Thanks for the help I know Jase appreciates it and Kim will too. Keep us posted on what you find. I think Jase sent a message out to everyone but I'll send another just to be sure. As soon as I figure out how to work all the doohickeys on this thing." He smiled.  
  
Zack nodded his head, "Well I have a meeting with some of my friends that are cops at the station I work at, hopefully they can get some strings pull on the FBI."  
  
"I'll let you go and hey Zack." He smirked as he remembered the chef hat he saw Zack take off in the hologram. "Try not to burn down any kitchens will ya."  
  
"Very funny Space boy." Zack stuck his tongue out at the hologram and turned it off.  
  
Tommy shook his head with laughter as he turned his end off and set about for a long day ahead of him.  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well here is another exciting chapter in our saga. We hope that you all enjoy it this chapter, while keeping those reviews coming in. We love to see them. Now remember Power Rangers do not belong to either Star or I, and we use them without the proper owner's permission. Do not sue us cause we have no money to give. Star?  
  
If Your Not the One Part 5 By Kimber Purple Star and Starfire  
  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
  
The blonde haired man arrived in Angel Grove finally. Looking around he found it amusing when some little teenage girls stopped to stare at him giggling when he winked at them. *Hnn not to bad, but they don't hold a match to Ann.* Walking across the street, his blue aqua eyes skimmed around the area until he stood in front of the hospital, where the cab had left him. Going through the door, he walked up to the receptionist, "Excuse me...do you happen to know where Kimberly Hart is located at?"  
  
The nurse glanced up a bit suspicious, "And who might you be?"  
  
"Ah yes, I am sorry." Giving her a brilliant smile almost equal to Lockhart a character from Harry Potter, he leaned forward slightly, "I am Kimberly's finance." Rubbing his head sheepishly, "It is rather embarrassing but I heard about her accident and when I called I heard that she was better. I did try to come as soon as possible."  
  
The women felt impossibly charmed by how he acted, "Well she isn't here anymore, she went with her friend to stay in their home."  
  
"Oh dear." The man fidgeted slightly, "I don't have their number, what am I going to do..." slightly acting as he pulled on his hair in a panic. "What if I don't see her anymore because I forgot to ask the number of her friend?"  
  
"It's alright it's alright young man." The lady tried to soothe him, "She is at Jason Scott's home, and here is the address." winking at the man, all happy about pure innocent love of young people.  
  
"OH, thank you so much." He bowed, "I am eternally grateful." Looking around then at the address, while blushing a bit, "Um, I am sorry, but do you know which way I should walk from here to get there?"  
  
The women looked in horror, "Oh my don't you have a way to get there?"  
  
"Eh, I sort of lost my wallet, when I boarded the plane in a rush." Lying flat out, the women feeling sympathy for his concern handed him a ten dollar bill.  
  
"Now don't make that mistake twice and have a good trip, just call a cab, and get there." patting his cheek almost in a motherly way.  
  
"Ah thank you. But..." Fidgeting a little bit guilty, "I hope it is okay?"  
  
"It is fine...now off you go." sighing in a day dream of love finally reuniting.  
  
Smiling he waved and walked out the door toward the nearest cab. "What a sucker." He muttered underneath his breath, "Soon Ann I'll be among you."  
  
Jason Scott's House  
  
The Next Day  
  
Billy opened the door of the cab and stepped out, holding the door open for his lovely companion at the same time stretching his legs. "I believe next time we will rent a car Trini. I do not enjoy getting my legs crushed by your carryon luggage." he smiled as he said it.  
  
Trini slid out of the car and tugged on her skirt, "I suppose so William." Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Ah....but you insisted I bring those pieces of lingerie for you from Victoria secrets did you not?" While leaning her head to the side, "And besides I need the new pent. V processor in laptop mode with the alternations and microchip to make sure the internet would be smooth enough. After all you don't think I can just sit there on a regular 56k now do you honey?"  
  
She still had the ability to make him blush like a teenager. "I would never let you submit yourself to such an archaic type of computer." He gave her a peck on the cheek before paying the driver. Once the cab and driven away he took her hand again. "And as for that lingerie, well what can I say; you look absolutely...morphinominal in it." He smirked, picked up her carryon and headed for the front door of Jason's house.  
  
Trini giggled, "Your still sweet William," her eyes surveyed the area with fondness, "This brings back a few of those memories right hmm?"  
  
Billy stopped his movement and looked around the neighborhood her grew up in. "It does indeed have a nostalgic feeling. Good memories and a few bad. But all in all it was a good place to grow up. I miss it at times."  
  
"And I missed you the most..." Squeezing Billy's hand for a bit, "I am glad though that you did marry me in the end." Fondly she walked up to the door and pressed the door bell, "I hope Kim is alright."  
  
Billy waited patiently next to her and nodded with a look of concern. "I do too. Jason said that it didn't look to good. She is in quite a state of despair and depression he believes. I just hope we will be able to help her before anything horrible happens."  
  
"It is hard to believe that Kim would end up that way." Trini looked even more concern, "I do hope we can help her William." leaning forward she kissed his lips gently, "Besides, I hope Jason got room for us to sleep in."  
  
Jason woke up startled at the ringing of the door bell. "Tommy? Get the door will you?" He muttered incoherently while rolling over into the couch again.  
  
Tommy came out of the kitchen after getting off the communicator with Zack for the second time. He still had no further information but he told Tommy he would be heading for Angel Grove on the red eye. "I'm on it bro." He headed towards the door and looked out the peephole. "Looks like some old friends have arrived Jase." He smirked as he opened the door. "Well if it isn't Billy and Trini."  
  
Trini gave a serene smile like a mother would to her kid, "Ah...Tommy it's been a long time!" Glancing at Billy slightly, "Honestly, William you caught up to his height too." While looking at Tommy again, "Is Jason alive?" Peering in curiously, "Or did he die again?"  
  
"VERY FUNNY!" Jason hollered with his face in a pillow. "Now let me just die will ya Trin..."  
  
Tommy laughed. "You'll have to excuse him; he didn't get much sleep last night. Especially on the stool he slept on. Come on in." He ushered his friends inside and closed the door. "It's great seeing you both again."  
  
"We wish it could be under better circumstances but it is very good to see you BOTH again." Billy said, expressing the both loud enough for Jase to hear it.  
  
Trini walked in and glanced around the area, "Jason! Why haven't you been sleeping on a normal bed for heaven's sake?"  
  
"I didn't mean too Trini mom....I just did..." Jason moans into the pillow. "Billy...please kiss your wife so I can die in peace not pieces."  
  
Billy put Trini's carryon down on the floor, while Tommy closed the door and motioned for them to sit down in the two ez-boy type chairs. He then kissed Trini on the cheek. "Mind you I would have done that anyway. So..."he paused getting comfortable in a chair. "Where's Kim?"  
  
Trini giggled and slipped into the chair then took off her shoes rubbing her feet. "Yes where is Kim?"  
  
Jason slowly sat up, dark circles still underneath his eyes, rubbing his hair slightly, "I think asleep in the other room...right Tommy?"  
  
Tommy nodded. "She's lying down in your parents room Jase. Can I get you guys a drink? We have coffee, tea, soda?" He asked trying to help Jase out on the host duties.  
  
"I will have a coffee I suppose." Billy said then looked over at his wife.  
  
Trini considered slightly, "Do you have any non-caffeine ice tea?"  
  
Jason rub his temple, "Tommy can you get me a Dr. Pepper soda, I need to wake up." While getting off the couch, "Excuse me I have to go to the little boy's room."  
  
"I think I can probably scrounge some up." He gave Trini and smile then looked at Jason. "I think a coffee would do the trick better but I'll get you that soda if you want bro." he smirked then headed for the kitchen.  
  
Trini stared slightly at Jason's retreating back then at Billy, "Mmm...Honey...do you think I should set up the computer or should I do it later?" her eyes skimming a bit over Billy then to Jason slightly in curiosity.  
  
"Whatever Tommy-boy." Jason groused as he went into the bathroom locking it, closing his eyes, he felt his breath come in pants, while feeling dizzy. Struggling he went to the sink and grab a cup he had, to fill with water. Hands shaking he pulled out a pill and swallowed it taking in some water. Breathing slightly he slid onto the floor leaning against the wall.  
  
Meanwhile Billy had answered his wife by helping her set up the laptop and all the equipment they had brought with them. "Okay just plug these into that outlet there and it should be functional.  
  
Tommy came out of the kitchen with a tray full of drinks. "Looks like you too are ready to get down to business." He put the tray down on the table and handed both Billy and Trini their drinks.  
  
"Yes, we should get moving on these things right away. The rest of the team will be arriving soon I presume?" Billy asked as he took his drink with a silent thank you and had a sip of the warm liquid.  
  
Trini plugged in the plug and turned on the computer, "Well yes, Kim does need us doesn't she?" Wondering slightly as she took her drink and sipped it, "Ah thanks, I needed that. Say Tommy...are you and Kim back together yet?" While waiting for her computer to boot up she wanted to find out what was going on.  
  
A blank expression crossed his face. "That kind of stuff is gonna have to wait Trini. As I told Jason we need to find this scum and put him away before anything happens with me and Kim." He said adamantly. The thought had crossed his mind and when the time came he and Kim would get things cleared up but for now he had to concentrate on keeping her safe and alive. "Besides," He said with a smirk pulling on his face. "I'd much rather here about how the two of you hooked up?"  
  
Trini quirked an eyebrow, "Trying to change the subject are you Tommy?" Her eyes narrowed a bit, "Still running like usual." Sighing she turned away and clicked in a few keybars and entered her password.  
  
A flush was heard and the door to the bathroom opened, Jason came out, and looked at them oddly, "What I miss?"  
  
Billy looked up from his own work that he had started on, "I believe you missed my wife holding an inquisition about Tommy's love life."  
  
Tommy gave Jason a look that said 'Don't even go there Bro.' "We have enough to do without having to discuss my love affairs or lack thereof as I've already told Jason. I asked to hear about how you two hooked up." he pointed to both Billy and Trini. "So let's hear the dish."  
  
"Well it's not like I can say much..." Jason chuckled as he walked toward the tray and picked up the soda. "Tommy-boy." He slid into the sofa and sat down, while popping the lid, "Besides I haven't heard this story either."  
  
Trini flushed a bit and looked at Billy, "Well William do you want to tell them?" Her eyes danced with amusement, as she typed quickly on the computer accessing a few systems here and there, then onto the network.  
  
Pulling a few devices out of one of the bags they had brought with them, Billy smirked at his wife. "I have never been a good story teller pet. You on the other hand tell a fabulous story." He knew he was going to pay for putting her on the spot but with Trini Kwan it was always fun to make up.  
  
"So Trini, how about it. How did you to lovebirds hook back up after all that time apart?" Tommy asked sitting back on the sofa next to Jason.  
  
Sighing a bit in exasperation Trini typed in some complex key of commands// with a few other lines that Jason couldn't catch or even comprehend. "Very well I'll tell you the tell you exasperating children."  
  
"Children? Really Tri-kitty." Jason taunted her with his pet name for her. "We are the same age...."  
  
"Oh do shut up!" Flushing at the teasing, she stood up and slid into Billy's lap sitting down on it as a punishment to him. Wiggling a bit she got herself comfortable then took up her tea, "Well I was still in Geneva." Her eyes slowly misted a bit, "I sort of got lost with what I wanted to do with myself at the time. I guess you could say I lost my purpose."  
  
"I can't imagine you ever having that problem Trini. You seemed really proud to be at the Peace Conferences. I would assume you would stay with them even after Zack and Jason left." Tommy said sipping his own drink.  
  
Billy shifted a bit as he put down the things he was working on when his wife hopped onto his lap. Oh she knew too well how to make him squirm and though he loved it most of the time, in front of two of their friends was probably one of the cruelest things she could have done. Of course he knew he had deserved it.  
  
Trini backed up until her head was beneath Billy's chin, "I would have if they weren't organized for profit only. That was what led me into well lets say a loss of the innocent out views. The whole lets change the world for the better, but it seems the betterment was only for well...money..." She felt disappointed, "What we did, the issues we brought, the items we discovered, were taken to be used for profit..." Shaking, she snuggled closer into Billy's arms, "I found out by that nifty trick called hacking. I managed to compound it, send it to a source, but in the end...boom...it didn't matter."  
  
He held his wife closer to him. She had been so disappointed when all her dreams to try and bring peace about in a better way were just a profit making scheme. When she had first told him about it he had hurt for her. Trini has always been the peacemaker among the group, trying to find a way to not fight things out was inbred into her.  
  
"I couldn't stand their scheme anymore; I had offers from high corporations industries, because of my work. I was well known since I met with people in high places but in the end it was all in vein. They wanted me oh how they wanted me, but I refused all of them, except one..." Trini smiled slightly and turned her eyes to Billy, "It seems I had an offer from a corporation of high sensitive and delicate technology. New age people cry, it was a elite group of thinkers you could call them a think tank, they invented items to try to betterment human kind, and they sealed up technology until they could make better security to make sure it wasn't used for the wrong purpose." Her fingers trailed down Billy's arm in slow caress knowing that she was driving him crazy. "It was wonderful nanoprobes, biological enhancements, disease cures, and ecological purification for pollution." slowly raising her eyes knowing that her talk of her work was true passion." Tilting her head, "It was my surprise that it was headed by a very smart and wise man, that wasn't understood by the world, I was interviewed of course, before I knew that Billy was in the group." Reverting back to Williams's nickname since, she felt it was easier to dive into the past. "I looked around the area, and when I was finally accepted into their folds, with a hefty paycheck, which I donated to a good charity of course." Laughing, "It was pure bliss, I worked I hacked, they helped, I laughed, and then they finally introduced me to the boss."  
  
Billy blushed as Trini tickled his arm. She was definitely making him pay for making her tell the story. Well he wasn't going to let her get to him. He's keep a smile on his face and his mouth shut for now.  
  
"So who was this boss Trini? What happened to get you two together?" Tommy asked like an anxious child.  
  
Jason parroted, "Yeah who Tri-kitty?"  
  
Trini gave a warning look to Jason, "Turns out it was some hooboo...." She said innocently, though lying through her teeth, and then wiggled her hips a bit against Billy.  
  
Billy almost jumped out of the chair knocking her off his lap. "You know that's NOT true Trini. Now tell the nice children who it really was." He tried to hide the blush that was rising once more to his face.  
  
Trini feel onto the floor and winced, "Ow....William that hurt." She whined a bit, while rubbing her bottom.  
  
Jason stared at Billy for a moment. "Whoa...man chill..." *This is a first I ever seen him burst out especially against Trini*  
  
Billy reached a hand down to Trini to help her up. "I'm sorry about that Trini." he then whispered into her ear. "But you should have seen that one coming with that last move. Not in front of our friend's young lady." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Trini pouts, "You still hurt me..." Her eyes began to tear up, jumping up a bit; she placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh I am going to be sick..." She rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut throwing up into the toilet.  
  
Billy winced, "Oh boy, this ones is really going to cost me." Shaking his head he looked at both his friends.  
  
Jason looked curiously at Billy, "Um...Billy what did you just do?"  
  
Trini coughed and moaned, "Ugh...I really hate this." She whispered, while rubbing her tummy.  
  
He shook his head again and picked up one of the devices he had brought with him. "Its not so much what I did to her but what she was doing to me." He smirked then blushed and decided not to go any further with their line of questioning.  
  
Jason glanced at Tommy, "Oh what do you mean Billy-boy what she was doing to you?"  
  
Tommy too was interested even more so now and leaned forward in his chair. "Yes do tell my brilliant friend." He winked with an almost wicked smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Allow me to answer that with a rude gesture." And then he did something neither boy thought they'd ever see Billy do, he flipped them both off with a cocky smile on his face then his eyes locked back on whatever contraption he was working on.  
  
Jason glanced at Tommy, "Touché..." Smirking slightly "Is it just me Tommy or is Trini acting weird for even Trini?"  
  
A flush was heard from inside the bathroom and the door opened to show a pale looking Trini. She walked back and grabbed the pitcher of ice tea and gulped it all down. "Oh that is better." She sighed in contentment; the taste of bile was gone. "Hnn what is wrong?" Eyeing the boy oddly, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.  
  
Tommy looked at her with utter awe and a hint of concern. "Um...Trini are you alright?" He had never seen any girl down a whole pitcher of anything, much less their dainty friend Trini. That and she looked so... well...miserable. Her eyes were all puffy and red as though she had been crying.  
  
Trini nodded her head, "Yes...I am fine." She smiled like there was nothing wrong, and then looked at the pitcher. "Um...can I have some more please?"  
  
Jason just stared at her then at Billy then back at her. "Trini are you sure you're not sick?"  
  
Billy looked up as she came back in the room and was immediately on his feet to help her sit down. "Hey, sit down. Worry about a drink later. If you are truly not feeling well you shouldn't be gulping down lots of iced tea anyway." He felt bad for knocking her on her butt now and was trying to make amends.  
  
Trini blinks slightly then look at Billy, "Mm...but I want more!" Her lips pouted, "I was thirsty from the loss of liquid and how else am I supposed to keep up my strength." Her eyes glinted mischievously, then she paused for a bit, "Which reminds me where was I in the little tale?" Patting Billy's hand and gesturing for him to sit down with her.  
  
Jason just shakes his head, "I will never understand women...but anyways...who was the boss?" prompting Trini for the tale.  
  
"Oh that's right the boss!" Trini gushed, "It was William..." Her eyes laugh, "He was in this cute little bunny suit too!"  
  
Tommy burst out laughing, he had tried to hold it in but the whole idea of their genius friend standing around somewhere in a bunny suit was just too much. "Oh my god...a bunny suit..." his laughter filled the room.  
  
Jason spluttered, "Billy in bunny suit OH MY GOD!!" He fell to the floor laughing, "Why...why was he in a bunny suit?" He managed to gasp out.  
  
Trini just look at them oddly, "He just came from a children foundation for cancer, and he wore that bunny suit to make the kids feel happy." While squeezing Billy's hand. "It was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. Though at the time William was mortified when I stood in front of him, he turned three shade of red." Beaming her normal smile at the memory, "He wasn't expecting me of course, though he did hear that his company added another mind to the think tank."  
  
Tommy by this time had joined Jason on the floor. It was just too much, but after a few moments he started to collect himself. "So what did he say to you Trini? What did you say to him? It must have been a bit of an awkward moment." He snickered.  
  
Billy couldn't believe he had let her tell this part. His face was probably beat red and from the looks of Jason and Tommy he was definitely going to be in for some male ribbing later on. "It was not one of my finer moments lets just say that. I would have preferred to of met back up with you wearing something a bit less ridiculous." He gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I did but I know why he chose that exact moment as well." Billy said. "Eric loved to do things like that, to anyone on the team. Especially me, though he did come up with a few good gags on occasion if I recall a few on yourself." He stole another kiss on her lips.  
  
Trini whined softly, "It wasn't funny, that he made a blimp with the words Billy on it."  
  
"Ah yes but it certainly caught your eye now didn't it." He smirked. "Besides he was a good friend to us both I was sad to see him go when he did."  
  
Tommy had followed their little conversation with a hint of caring and also sadness. He had recalled a time when he and Kim had been so close. Chatting about all kinds of things and making each other laugh for hours on end. All those days had ended suddenly and for no reason unfortunately.  
  
Jason stared at Tommy for a second then back at the couple. "He left?"  
  
Trini jerked her head up, "Uh yes...he left," shaking her head a bit, "He wanted to do other stuff I suppose." Mumbling slightly, "Ah well anyways...me and Billy got closer, we went out talked, chatted, he learned that I hacked and was good computers, and the staff found it interesting that I understood what all his techno mumbo jumbo was...they were like Kim. Always looking at me saying what did he just say?"  
  
"Well, we always did have to have a dictionary around whenever this guy said anything. Glad to see you've toned it down buddy." Tommy said as he rose from the floor to stretch his legs. Just as he was about to say something else,  
  
"NO!!!!!!! Leave me alone." came a scream from the other room.  
  
Jason's head jerked up. "Kim?" They quickly scrambled and ran toward her screaming.  
  
Trini was concerned and called out her friends name in panic. "Kim"  
  
Tommy was not far behind Jason and rushed after his best friend, "Kimberly!"  
  
Kim was sitting up in bed, eyes closed just screaming. The blankets where strewn about everywhere and she was pushing away something that wasn't there. "No, just stop it. Please.please stop."  
  
Trini stared at Kimberly in shock and crept closer to Billy. "William?" Her eyes were in fear for her friend and the demons she was fighting.  
  
Billy held her close to him and looked with despair at their poor friend. "It's alright Trini, where gonna help her."  
  
Tommy had moved over to the other side of the bed and tried to help Jason out. "Kim, come one wake up. It's just a dream Kim, come back to me.us." he corrected himself.  
  
Kim struggled against Jason's hands until her eyes flew open wide and she stopped moving completely. She looked at Jason with confusion and then at Tommy. All too soon the dream had ended and a sense of relief and sorrow passed through her. "Oh god, no." She fell back against the pillow, tears starting to streak down her face.  
  
Jason sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair. "Kim...calm down...we're here...come on...look up come on!" Soothingly he whispered.  
  
Trini watched a bit scared and buried her face into Billy's chest, it was utterly horrid, she never saw her childhood friend in this state before, and it was utterly scary.  
  
She was gasping for breath and could feel a fiery pain in her chest. "Jase it hurts." She put her hand where her ribs had been taped up.  
  
"You'd better grab the pain meds Jase." Tommy looked over at Jason "I'll try to calm her down some more." He assured his buddy. "Just take calm breaths Kim, hang in there. You're alright." He stroked her hand and spoke in a soft tone.  
  
Jason nodded his head, "Alright I'll be right back real quick." He quickly ran out of the room past Billy and Trini grabbing the bottle of pills then he ran back.  
  
Trini trembled slightly and looked at Kim closely, "Kimmy?"  
  
Kim did her best to look up at the different voice calling her name. "Trini? Wha." She turned her gaze to Tommy. "What.what is.Ow." Her chest felt like it was on fire and her ankle wasn't faring much better.  
  
"Just take it easy Kim. Jason's coming with your meds." He looked over at Trini.  
  
Jason handed two pills to Kim and the glass of water he had at the side of the desk. "Here take these..."  
  
Trini winced a little bit, "Sorry..." while looking at Billy for reassurance.  
  
Billy gave a look to Tommy then spoke. "Trini, lets get working on those systems. We'll talk to Kimberly when she is fully cognizant and up, alright pet?" He turned her around and towards the door.  
  
Trini glanced back then away, "Okay..." Her fingers trembled on Billy's arm. "Billy...would I have been that way, if I was in an abusive relationship?" She reverted back to his nickname only when she was uncertain and scared.  
  
Jason glanced at Tommy and nodded his head slightly to Kim, asking if he wanted him to leave him with her to make sure she would be fine.  
  
"I don't know Trini. I'm just glad I won't have to find out." He had been shaken just as much by Kim's pallor and her state of emotions.  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy gave Jason a nod. "I'll stay with her. Maybe I can get something out of her now. Besides, its time we talk. I know everyone's gonna expect that I will have." He looked back down at Kim who had taken the pills and now had her eyes closed trying to calm herself down.  
  
Trini leaned against Billy, "Kiss me..." She glanced up at him, "Please." Wanting desperately to forget what she saw, happy that she was with another that was her love.  
  
Jason nodded his head, "I have to go get her locket and give it to her, but I have to ask Billy what else he added."  
  
Billy leaned over to her as they got back into the living room of the Scott House. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Let's get to work my dear, let's nail this creep whose hurt our pink friend." He gave her a hug.  
  
"Alright Jase." He kept his eyes on Kimberly who had since calmed down as was simply looking up at Tommy. "I owe you that much." He gave her a gentle smile as he whispered to her.  
  
Trini snuggled slightly, "I am glad it was you." She leaned back and clapped her hand. "Hao! Let's get to it!"  
  
[Note: Hao is Chinese word for Okay in this sentence.]  
  
Jason nodded his head slightly with a smile, "Whatever you say lover-boy." With that he left the room, and walked toward the other two. Noticing that both were busy, Trini was typing quickly, while Billy was busy with other weird looking metal contraptions.  
  
Pulling a soft chair over to Kim's bedside, Tommy sat down. "How are you feeling now Kim, any better?" he was a bit nervous to be talking to her. He had so much to make up for but he had to make peace with her if he was gonna protect her.  
  
Jason cleared his throat a bit, "Billy can I see the new locket you designed and also have you gotten that teleporter done yet?" He glanced back at the room, "I think it would be wise if we use the tracking agent on Kim and the locket too..."  
  
Billy nodded and started to pull some other things out of another bag till he came across a box. Opening it he pulled out a beautiful locket with the shape of a crane encrusted on it with pink jewels. "Here you go. I put the teleporting sequence into that one. As soon as the others get here I'll fit everyone's with one just in case. The trackers I'm gonna put on all of the girls when they get here but I fitted Kim's with one already." He handed the device to Jason then looked toward the other room. "I had no idea.how long has she been like that Jase?"  
  
Jason grimaced, "When I found her three months ago quite a while maybe more...maybe when she wrote that letter or before the letter..." He took the necklace and stared at it, "Do you have the spraying agent I can spray on her so we can track her? The one when on the skin we can find her?"  
  
"You mean the Isotope chemical that gives off faint radiation but isn't harmful to humans." Trini turned around in her chair to smile, "It should be in the box William."  
  
"Yes dear." he tried to joke as he pulled a small spray can out of the bottom of the box. "Here we go. Just use this; it goes on without being wet against the skin so she won't know the difference. Its harmless to human skin just don't go nuts with it. You only need a small amount to track her or any of our lady counterparts with."  
  
"It last for close to 5 days tops." Trini muttered, as she typed on the computer faster, frowning and trying again. "Hnn that's odd..." Typing again she went into another website and tracked it down to another port key. "Well this is just plain okay! Let's try this..." Typing in a few more keys she smiled when it started to fill with data. "Gotcha."  
  
Jason looked at Billy with a grin. "She always get this excited when she's illegally hacking her way into files bud?" he stood up and went over to where Trini was sitting with a shit-eating grin on her face. "What did you find?"  
  
"Only when she's found something especially good and of course its something she wants to find out." He too rose from the floor where he had spread out a bunch of machines and moved over to his wife. "Hmm, you do some fast work now don't you?" He kissed her cheek.  
  
Trini laughs, "But of course...." She quickly accessed the database in three grids and glanced over it. "It seems this guy has been put in juvenile hall for assaulting a child once, when he was young." Glancing over more data, "Okay it says here that there had been numerous reports of noises from his house a couple of years ago, and that a Kimberly Ann Hart called the police and was found beaten, she was rushed to the hospital."  
  
Jason paled, "Why do I have a feeling...this is where I came in to the scene...?"  
  
"Is there anything else about where he is located now Trini?" Billy knew that Jason's question was probably rhetorical.  
  
Trini clicked a bit and started to track a computer trail of the suspects IP address. "Hnn lets see..." Clicking a bit more, "Uh oh...this is bad this is very bad."  
  
Jason glanced at Billy then at Trini in question. "What is bad?"  
  
Billy swallowed as he met his wife's eyes then Jason's. "According to this, his last known whereabouts is in Florida but he was reported being seen taking a plane out of there." He paused again. "Its destination.was.oh no." He said as Trini scrolled down to see where in California the plane had been flying to.  
  
Jason glanced over Billy's shoulder and stared at the location. "Oh crap, he is in Angel Grove."  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay I'm writing this out at 2:00 am so it's going to be short and sweet. We don't own PR, Saban does, don't sue us. Hope you've enjoyed this saga so far now onto part 6. 

Authors Note: It also takes a while to remember what we are doing in this series. 

If Your Not the One

Part 6

By KimberPurpleStar and Starfire

***Jason Scott's House***

Three Days Later

It was three days later and already most of the team had been assembled. Zack had arrived on the red eye plane with Aisha; Rocky had driven over from Stone Canyon. That left only Tanya, Adam, and Kat who were on their way. Everyone was gathered around in the kitchen and already Jason and Billy had distributed the new tracking and communicator devices to those that were already assembled. The original blue ranger had sprayed almost everyone in the house with 

the chemical agent that would also help keep track of them.

Jason yawned slightly, a bit tired. His house was crowded he knew that for certain and even though it had four bedrooms and two bathrooms he knew it was only going to get even more crowded. "Anything yet Trini?" He asked with another yawn.

Trini shook her head, "No, sorry Jason...all I got is that he called his agent telling him that he'd be gone and that he was last seen at the Angel Grove hospital by a receptionist."

Billy quickly finished putting all the trackers in all the rangers' watches and lockets. Now he stood closely by his wife. "Maybe one of us should find out which receptionist he spoke with. See if she got any information from him like what story he may be using to get information about Kimberly."

Rocky agreed between bites, "Yeah we need to find out just what exactly this receptionist told him too." 

Zack nodded his head, "I'll go." He smiled, "After all I am a detective." 

Trini yawned as she stepped away from her husband to grab a bagel to snack on while Aisha was cooking the eggs. "Don't get lost Zack."

Zack just gave her a look before waving to them all and heading out the front door.  
  
Jason snickered slightly, "Billy we need to test the teleporter."

Billy looked at Jason with a nod, "It could help us if one of us had to get out of a dangerous situation. I'll see what I can do today." He said as sipped his coffee.

"Hey Trini," Rocky began. "Maybe we should find a picture of this guy. If we spot him somewhere we can nail him or at least report him to the proper authorities."

Trini pulled out a sheet of paper and handed each of them to the former rangers with a smirk. "Already ahead of you. Here you go. I figured we'd need to know what this guy looks like. We can also ask around and see if anyone seen him or if they know where he is staying."  
  
Aisha who had been listening and silently agreeing stepped into the conversation after she finished cooking breakfast. "That is definitely a good idea." She placed two plates on the table. "Here you go guys. Pancakes, eggs and bacon."

With a delighted look Rocky began piling the food onto his own plate. "Man, I just hope we can nail this guy as soon as possible, for Kim's sake."

At that moment the center of everyone's concerns walked in with some help from Tommy. Kimberly smiled at them all and put on a brave face. "Hey." she spoke quietly as she used the crutches she had received to move around.

Jason smiled, "Morning Lilo-Kimmy."  He stood up to give her his seat, "Want some food?"

"Morning Kim," Trini waved then yawned tiredly. She slumped over on the countertop, half asleep and feeling totally drained after working all night.

Kim sat down and looked at each of them. It was so hard to think they hated her when they were being so nice. *Maybe they don't hate you after all? But… maybe they do and their just pitying you?* her own self-conscious regaining its foothold once more.

Tommy rubbed his eyes as he helped Kim sit and then took a seat right next to her. "Mmm, breakfast smells good to me. You should eat something Kim."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry right now, but thanks." Kim kept her eyes down not wanting to look any of them in the eye.

Aisha whined, "But girl friend I made your favorites." she put on the puppy dog look. "Please, you need to eat something!"

Jason shook his head at Kim then turned to look at Trini, "Billy I think you should take your wife to bed."

"If you think I'm going to risk any kind of permanent damage telling her that, than you're even more tired than she is my friend." Billy noted with a smirk at Jason and then his wife.

Kim watched the interaction between her friends and frowned. If only she could be part of that again, but she couldn't, nothing was the same anymore. She had blown her chance at that a long time and yet they were making it seem as if she could.

Jason rolled his eyes and looked back at Kimberly, "Kim can you please convince this jerk that he should put his wife to bed." He sighed in exasperation, "After all we don't want her to be sleep deprived."

Aisha finished putting some food on a plate and handed it to Kim, "Here we go girl!" Then bounced back over to the stove to grab her own plate.

Kim tried to stutter a comment when Aisha set the food in front of her but didn't even get the chance as her friend bounced away. She looked to Jason and finally Billy and Trini. "Um..." she paused as she took a breath. *Just try Kim, the worst they could do is kick you out. "Maybe you should get some sleep Trini...I mean if you're tired."

Tommy hid the small smile that crossed his lips. *God, please help her get through this. Bring back the Kim we used to know.* 

Trini yawned and mumbled, "Alright...just for you Kim." She slid out of her seat and moved over to Kim, giving her a hug, "I go to bed now...." Purring a bit, she walked down the hallway and into the room that would be her's and Billy's for their stay. 

"See this is something I don't understand. A guy tells her to go to bed she doesn't. Kim here tells here and she's off like I shot. I'll never understand women." Rocky said as he sipped his juice.

Kim felt uncomfortable with all of them watching her but Rocky was still too much. She gave a bigger smile than before and tried to hide a giggle.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Yeah and they'll never understand you either." She took a bite off her own plate as they all enjoyed a laugh at the ex-blue zeo rangers' expense.

Kim spoke up a bit timidly after the laughter died down, "This...this is way too much. I'm not going to be able to eat all this." They seemed so much like her old friends; could they still care for her even after they all knew what she had become?

Aisha smirked, "Oh come on girlfriend...you'll probably end up burning off all that food, come on eat up!" She pouts, "I did make it for you."

Kim sighed but not to get her friend mad at her, picked up her fork and slowly started to eat. After a few small bites, "It's very good, thank you Aisha."

Jason tilted his head a bit, "Mmm...be right back guys...I have to check on something." He stood up and wiped some crumbs off his pants and started to head towards the downstairs bathroom when he heard Rocky's comment to Billy.

Billy had stood up and turned his attention to Kim and the others. "I for one don't think I could eat another bite without gaining a certain amount of weight and Trini would have my head if I did." He wiped his mouth with a napkin after finishing and stood up to stretch his legs. "I am going to make sure my dear wife has indeed gone to lay down or not." he smiled at Kim then headed towards his room.

"Hey Billy, no getting freaky in Jason's house. You and that wife of yours behave." Rocky called out to him after he'd polished off his second plate of food.

Jason called out from down the hallway, "Please they are using my parent's room man." Feeling totally grossed out at the thought of his little brother and sister getting it on. He finished making his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Aisha grimaced, "Rocky your a pig and haven't you even heard of the word SUBTILE! GEEZ, I leave you alone for a couple of years and next thing you know you become more of a Neanderthal then when I left." She smirked letting him know she was kidding with him.

"You're all just jealous because I speak my mind." He stuck his tongue out at them all then, wiping his mouth off he rose from his seat. "Well, I've gotta pick Adam up from the airport and then were gonna wait for Kat's and Tanya's flights to come in. I'll check back with you all in a few hours." He stood up and then made his exit.

Aisha giggled, "GOD I miss Adam, it's been a while and I really gotta show him my pumped up new move." Posing, while the beads and African clothing crunched a bit together. 

"Say hi to them for me." Jason smiled, though it was a bit strained, when he reentered the room, he plunked down a bit. "I hate work!" He whined covering up for his horrid appearance. 

Tommy looked with concern over at Jason as did Kimberly. "Is something wrong at your work Jason? If there is shouldn't you be there instead of here. I don't want you to have to skip work to stay here for me." Kim babbled as she put down the fork and pushed her food away.

Jason shook his head, "No it isn't that Kimmy, it's just I work at home. You can call me one of those home worked CPA's." He mused, "They let me work at home since it's easier for them instead of setting up an office for me somewhere." Shrugging, "I also do other jobs, but when you look at numbers to long you sort of get...blah."

Kim rose from her seat. "Oh...um, I'm done. Thank you for the food Aisha. I think I'm just gonna go lay down for a bit, stay out of everyone's way." She grabbed for her crutches and made to leave.

Aisha nodded her head, "Alright Kim! You should rest, you'll heal better and faster that way." she giggled and gave Kim a little wave as she cleaned up the remains of breakfast.

Jason gave Kim a smile but then his watch started beeping. "Gotta take this. It's probably Zack. I'll be in the living room if you need me." He stood up once more and headed into the adjoining living room.

***In Trini and Billy's Room***

Trini was sitting on the bed when Billy entered; she was busy brushing her hair, glancing up she smiled. "Hi Honey..."

"Hey there pet. I do hope your going to lie down after brushing all this gorgeous hair." Billy sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You alright Trini, your looking a bit pale?"

Trini leaned her head against his shoulder, "Billy, do you ever regret that we meet again?" Her eyes seemed far away in some memory, while her voice seems hesitant, "Do you ever regret anything that has happened in your life?"

"How can you think I would ever regret seeing you again, even in that ridiculous costume I had on?" He kissed her cheek. "I love you Trin, I have since we were in high school. And the only thing I regret in my life is that you never got to meet my mom. She would have liked you a lot." He saddened at the thought of his mom but pepped up again quickly. "What's got my beautiful flower thinking such thoughts?" he asked.

Trini smoothed his hair, "I don't know just, what if I am not enough for you, what if I don't deserve you." She fidgeted, "When we were young I tried to get your attention a lot...but you never noticed me beyond the friendship level." She sighed, "Kim even dressed me up in that ridiculous dress."

"I never want you to feel as if you're not good enough for me. Are you kidding, when we where teens I never thought I was good enough for you. I mean come on I was the brainy nerd who got shoved into lockers." Billy paused "I always noticed you Trini you know that now, I just never thought you noticed me."

Trini shook her head, "I feel nauseous again Billy." making a face after kissing him.

"I hope this isn't anything too serious Trini" He said with concern. "Here lie down for awhile okay" He gently pulled her back against him on the bed as he moved towards the pillow.

Trini grimaced, "I don't know maybe I have the flu or something..." Sighing against him, "I hate getting sick..."

"I know you do but unfortunately we as homo-sapiens do become infected with all manner of illnesses" Billy was going into his tech-babble on purpose but he knew she wouldn't mind. "Just relax and if you do need to release any of your breakfast, there's a trash can on the side of the bed." He ran his fingers through her long black tresses.

Trini giggled, "You always do know what to say to get to me." Closing her eyes and purring at the feeling of his fingers. "So what did the others have to say since you left them all alone just to see to your poor lilo old wife?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to reward me for my effort when your better." Billy smiled at her fondly then kissed her but pulled away when he heard a ruckus coming from the other room. "What in the heck are they doing out there?" he asked.

***Angel Grove Memorial Hospital***

Zack pulled into the Hospital parking lot, parked then shut off the car. He sat there for a few moments before getting out of the car and walking inside towards the admit desk.

Once Zack arrived in front of the admit desk and smiled at the receptionist. "Hi there Miss?"

The receptionist glanced up and looked at him oddly, "What can I do for you Sugar?"

Zack flashed a smile, and scratched his cheek "Yeah I think you can. Would you happen to know if anyone came in asking for Kimberly Ann Hart?"

The receptionist gave him a suspicious look, "Why do you ask?"

"My name is Zack Taylor." He flashed his badge. "I'm a detective protecting Ms. Hart and a close friend." He put on the charm as he asked "I was just wondering if anyone had stopped by looking for her."

The woman paused slightly, "Let me see." she thought "Actually, now that you mention it a young man came in a couple of days ago asking about her. He said he was Miss Hart's fiancé."

Zack blanched, "That's really odd Kimberly doesn't have a fiancé." He scratched his cheek, "Did he look like this?" He showed a picture of Aaron Phillips.

"Yes that's him." The lady said now paranoid, "You're not going to arrest me or anything are you?"

"Um no...." Zack reassured her, "I'm sure it was a simple mistake or something." He smiled, "Don't worry about it." He gave her a copy of the picture with his cell phone number at the bottom. "If he comes back here asking questions again please call this number. Thank you for your time miss." With that he walked out, flipped open his watch and pressed a button. *This is so bad!*

***Scott Living Room***

Jason sat down on the couch and opened his watch, "Zack...go ahead."

"Hey Jason, this is bad this is very bad..." Zack's hologram appeared, "Looks like our boy was spotted here. The receptionist told him your address."

"Oh shit..." Jason muttered. 

Tommy walked into the living room after getting Kim settled into her room. "Hey what's going on. Jase you don't look so good."

"Jason is everything alright?" Kim had followed Tommy back into the living room not feeling safe in her room by herself.

Jason looked at Zack's hologram then at Kim and finally at Tommy. A dizzy spell hit and before he could utter an explanation he collapsed, the watch slid out of his hands. It hit the floor which closed the communication. Tommy reacted quickly and caught Jason under the arms as he fell.

"Jason!" Kim cried as Tommy struggled to keep Jason from hitting floor.  "Oh no...this...is all my fault." 

"Kim, just calm down this is not your fault. He's just been working himself too hard." Tommy motioned with his head for a bit of help from Aisha who had rushed into the room at Kim's shout. "Help me get him on the couch Sha."

"But if I hadn't come here he wouldn't be caught up in my problems." The voices started rushing through her head once more. *See you little tramp, still causing problems aren't you. Why don't you just give it up? There never gonna forgive you completely, they'll always doubt you.*

Aisha helped Tommy get Jason on the couch then took Kim's arm in her hand, "Kim this is Jason we're talking about he is always the work o holic." She shook her head, "Besides he probably was doing too much as usual. Remember the time you told me that he piled all his studies in one week and ended up collapsing with pizza on his face?" 

Kim leaned against the wall her hands on the sides of her head. "Just stop... your too loud...it's not true." She mumbled as she moved away from them all. The voices now became even more intrusive, *Oh you think so you little whore. Just wait you think they care, well forget it. They'll never care not after all the shit you've done and now all the stuff your putting them through.*

Aisha looked at Kim with concern, "Kimberly?" She pressed her fingers against the other girls shoulder. "Kim?"

Kim pushed Aisha away. "NO! It's not true...you're just trying to hurt me..." She grabbed her head even more. "Just stop it, stop it, STOP IT" 

Tommy nodded for Aisha to just move away from her. "Kim, no ones trying to hurt you. Come on beautiful." he pleaded with her as she moved further and further away from them.

Aisha looked shocked when she regained her balance but heeded Tommy's words and slowly moved back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted out loud but Tommy noticed that it didn't seem to be directed at them.

At that moment Billy and Trini had both come out of their room to see what all the noise was.

Trini came up behind Kim and pressed a pressure point on the smaller girls back rendering her unconscious. The boys moved Kim into her room then came back out and sat down in the kitchen. 

"So let me get this straight our so call work o holic passed out?" Trini looked up at them with concern, "I didn't really know he was over doing it."

Aisha said sarcastically, "Of course he was over doing it, he looked just about ready to drop dead. Which of course he did and then Kim was all freaking out and kind of talking to herself."

A jiggling at the door sounded as the lock clicked and Zack let himself in. Glancing around once he had stepped inside he noticed that Jason was lying on the couch asleep. Walking forward he called out. "Guys I'm back? Is everything okay?"

"Come on into the kitchen Zack." Tommy shouted back then turned to look at Trini and Billy. "I don't know it was more like...she wasn't talking to herself but she wasn't exactly talking to us either. I just don't know." He looked utterly defeated.

Billy had his hand on his chin and his face showed that he was deep in thought. "Kimberly could be experiencing some kind of post traumatic stress. She might have been mentally tormented by this Aaron..." he paused as he gritted his teeth, "person."

Trini was munching on some of the leftover food that Aisha had cooked earlier, rather hungry. It was rather odd to her but she at least was satisfied. "Well that is quite possible, after all if I was mentally tormented I would start to doubt myself, even doubt whether or not my friends would love me or not." Thoughtfully, she glanced at Billy's plate eyeing it hungrily. 

Billy smiled at Trini curiously and noticed she was eyeballing his food. "Hungry?" He asked jokingly and slid his plate over to her.

"Thanks!" Trini smiled and started to munch on her husband's food, "I don't know why but I am so hungry." Making a face, "I think I might be sick."

Aisha was drying a plate, "Well she seems to think that Jason fainting is her fault."

Zack had come into the kitchen by then and moved next to Aisha giving her a peck on the cheek "Did I miss something? One minute I was talking to Jason next minute the whole thing went crashing and I couldn't get in contact with him."

Tommy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Our fearless leader over there has been overworking himself again. He passed out when he was talking to you and his watch hit the floor."

Zack snickered, "Bummer." While shaking his head, "I have bad news though..." Shrugging a bit, "It seems that Aaron guy knows where Jason's house is..."

Aisha stared as she turned around to look at the original black ranger, "YOU ARE SO NOT PULLING MY LEG!" Her eyes widened, "Your telling me that this psycho knows where Kim is?"

Zack flinched, "Bingo!"

Tommy almost growled in anger as he rose from his seat. "This place has to be more secure, Billy if he knows she's here he's gonna try something. No one leaves without their communicators is that understood." 

"I will try to set up some kind of security net around the house that way if he does come here we'll be ready for him." Billy was holding back how pissed off he was at this guy. *He's gonna be sorry he ever messed with Kim.* he thought. He whispered to his wife, "I can always find ways to teleport certain parts of him to places far and wide." He smirked almost slyly.

Trini grinned widely, "Ohm! I want to help my brainac." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, not noticing that she had left a dab of her breakfast on his skin. "Mm this is really good stuff Aisha."

"Ah yes thanks..." Aisha mumbled slightly, "I have a good idea on some booby traps we can put up too if you want me to help out?"

"I think we should be concerned more on how to keep Kim from freaking out." Jason's voice called out to the others, while he leaned against the wall weakly. "Billy, I need you to make sure you have the isotope tracker on her, I'm not certain if this jerk will take her communicator away, since she lost the last one in the first place." His eyes belying that he didn't believe that crap about the communicator being lost. "I also want you to find out where her old one was lost and maybe teleport it back here."

Zack looked concerned, "I think Jason that you should be lying down, you really don't look too good." He touched his friend's shoulder helping him a bit, noticing that he was lighter then he was before. 

"I'm fine Zack." The first ranger leader stated falsely, "Besides we got more things to worry about then a lost of few hours of sleep."

"Jason is correct; Kim's mental well-being is definitely at stake. Someone should be with her at all times. I have taken the liberty to spray Kim already with the Isotope tracker and I will get right on pinpointing the location of the missing tracker. Of course Zack has a point as well, your no good to us Jason if you can't even stand on your own two feet and you know it." Billy rose from his seat and took his wife's hand. "Shall we my lady?"

Trini giggled, "Of course my Lord." She stood up and walked with him, toward the gadgets they left in the living room, while Aisha followed them. 

"I have one question Billy, what if the power is cut how will the traps and security be useful to us then?" Aisha was worried about this, since she knew people could avoid the security measures if it was energy generated. 

***In the Kitchen***

Tommy watched Aisha, Billy and Trini head off and felt completely flustered. "I'm going to go sit with Kim. She shouldn't be alone right now." He stood up and stretched.

Jason stared at Tommy, "Be sure to guard her well Oliver," He was dead serious this time, "I also think when the others get here we should have someone go out and stock us up with food, and medical supplies."

Tommy stopped at Jason's words and turned towards him with a look of sheer determination. "Definitely and Jase...With my life bro. I promise you that much." Then he was gone.

Zack tugged on Jason, "You are not going to give orders." He forcefully dragged Jason toward the living room. "You are going to sleep! Damn it Jase you don't know how scared you made me when you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry Zackman, really I am." Jason rubbed his eyes, "I guess I have been sort of a dick, but I can't help it, I need to make sure she's alright, I need to make sure you guys are fine."

"Were here and this is a team effort not a one man hero train." Zack said with a meaningful look in his eyes, "If you don't sleep I am going to ask Trini to knock you out."

"Whatever you say then..." Jason submitted and laid back down on the couch. Soon he drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Billy, Trini and Aisha had packed up the stuff in the living room and moved to the couple's room. Trini helped set the devices back up as did Aisha then Trini turned to Billy. "Aisha is right; it would be a good idea to make a back up field?" She turned to Aisha to answer her previous question. "Don't worry we can put the energy field on a different system."

Aisha sighed, "I see, I'm going to see if I can get some things together for us to make some more primitive traps." She didn't feel like she would be any use to the obviously brain team.

Billy thought to himself then spoke out loud. "That would not be at all a bad idea. And traps couldn't hurt just as long as we all know where they are. Wouldn't want a ranger getting pulled up a tree by his foot caught in a rope." He smirked then added "Of course back up systems are always required, in this case more dire than anything. It will be a tricky set up though and 

time is not something that we have in spades. We'll just have to do our best I suppose." 

***Angel Grove International Airport***

At the airport Adam stood near one of the gates looking around the area and sighed, "Home sweet home." He muttered in faint amusement. In on hand he held a cup of horrid coffee from the coffee machine that he was next too. His suitcase was near his feet. Glancing at his watch again he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. "I hope you didn't get lost Rocky." He grumbled.

Rocky parked his jeep and rushed inside the airport. Oh Adam was going to kill him. *How could I get lost going to an airport that I've been to before* he pondered as he made a mad dash for the gateway Adam was supposed to be arriving at. Finally he spotted his best buddy by the coffee machine that was not far from the gate. "ADAM!! Yo Adam over here." he shouted out across the airport. A few people gave him weird looks; others just ignored him as he raced towards his friend.

Startled out of his thoughts Adam looked up to see Rocky making a mad dash towards him. "Where have you been?" He was rather annoyed that his friend was late. He noticed that Rocky hadn't changed at all, except that he'd filled out more. Adam brushed off his slacks, tossed the coffee into the nearby waste bin and picked up his luggage 

Out of breath by the time he reached his pal he held up a finger as to say one minute and took a couple of breaths. "Sorry....man...couldn't...find...a parking....space..." Finally he got his breathing under control, "Besides I'm not that late, chill man. It's been too long. Come on you can fill me in on the way to Jason's" He put his arm over his friends shoulder and started walking.

Adam just looked at him dully, "Rocky are you forgetting two other people that are suppose to be arriving?"

Rocky looked at Adam with confusion, "Who...? Oh no...Wait Kat and Tanya. I almost forgot, well let's at least find a place to sit down near their gate. I gotta grab something to drink. Come on we can head over to the airport cafe, they've got better coffee then those machines do." He smirked at Adam.

Adam just shook his head, "You'll never change Rocky." While walking beside him, Adam asked his longtime friend "So how are the others?"

"Well mostly everyone seems alright but there's a lot of tension with this whole thing happening. I wish we could have gotten back together under less...you know circumstances." They got to the cafe and Rocky sat down at one of the tables to talk. "Jason seems so exhausted, Tommy too. Trini and Billy have been working non-stop to get trackers and teleporters working. Aisha is the only one who seems to be managing but I'd expect nothing less from her of course." He paused as a waitress came to take their order. They ordered two coffees and she went off to fetch them. "So how are things going with you man. You haven't called me in while."

Adam smiled grimly, "When you're on stings you normally aren't able to contact those around you." He leaned back, "So you can imagine how hard it is to keep in contact with you." Shifting his bag, he rubbed his neck, "Nothing unusual really. Go to work, get pulverized then go home, to an empty house."

"Well that's alright bud. Just get worried about my pal when he doesn't call to tell me if he's alright" Rocky smirked. "You can relax a bit now that your here. Maybe once all this insanity is over we can find ourselves some nice lady friends, whadda say bro?" He snickered

"Nice lady yea right..." Adam gave Rocky a funny look, "I, my friend, am not looking for some idiotic bimbo." He snickered slightly, *Well that is particularly true*

"Whatever man. I say we sit back for now, enjoy our coffees and not think about anything but how good it is to be seeing old friends again." Rocky said with a sly smile. The waitress came over with their order and Rocky picked up his drink. "To trying to save the day once more and ridding the world of this scum bag for Kim."

Adam nodded his head and lifted his suitcase, "We won't have to look far to nail him, I already got some stuff that's quite interesting regarding him."

"Jason and Tommy are definitely gonna want to see that stuff. As soon as we pick up the girls we'll head back there." Rocky said with a very serious expression. "I can't wait to nail this bastard Adam. What he did to poor Kim, its horrible." he said soberly.

Adam grimaced, "I'm afraid the situation is more complex then that Rocky." He fingered his short hair; he'd gotten a bit tired of his long hair a few months ago so he'd had it cut "The whole thing is just twisted, but I think it is best for us all to sit down. I really don't think Jason is going to like this one bit."

"Jason won't like what?" A familiar voice asked in puzzlement behind the two.

Adam whipped around and glanced up to see Tanya smiling at him. Kat was coming up right behind her. "Tanya? Kat?" His eyes skimmed them noticing the short hair cut that Kat had and the locket around her neck, while Tanya's hair was up and she too wore a locket.

"Hi ya guys!" Tanya whispered, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Rocky straightened up as he wiped the angered expression off his face. "It certainly has. Why what do I see but two beautiful ladies and only one of me." he laughingly rose from his seat and rhymed his way over to the girls. "If it isn't the lovely Miss Hillard." he took Kats hand and kissed it then moved over to Tanya. "And of course the incredibly gorgeous Miss Sloane. Enchanted." He bowed deeply and kissed her hand as well before rising from his bow to some amused faces. 

"Rocky, you are still too much." Kat laughed as she watched him act like a child. Her enchanting Australian accent was a sound for sore ears. "So, shall we already?" She asked.

Adam look onwardly in amusement, "Always the clown." He stood up too and gave Kat a hug. Then moved along to give Tanya a hug as well, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his three piece suit. 

Tanya giggled, "Delighted as always..." She nodded her head, "We better move on though, after letting go of Adam, "How are the others?"

Rocky got serious again and looked at Adam. "Not good but that's to be expected and it's going to get even worse once Adam gets done with them." He held his anger in check for now but if he saw this slime ball who had hurt one of his good friends, well the friendly goofy demeanor was going to be a memory.

Adam just kept a passive expression plastered on his face, "Lets say even I'm not happy, that is all you need to know before the shit hits the fan." He tugged on his suitcase and walked along with the others. "I really hate being the one to deliver news."

Tanya patted Adam on the back, "Well let's see if we can finish things first," her eyes drifted to Kat, "Which reminds me Kat how goes your new job?"

"Oh its going alright I suppose. Its hectic being with a whole new show but they are all really swell folks and brilliant dancers the lot of them." *Although I wish I was still with my other dance troupe now that...oh well.* She thought and put on a smile. "It's just nice getting away from it all even if it is for something so horrible. How is Kim holding up Rocky?"

Rocky sighed and knew he was going to be getting asked this question a lot. "When I saw her this morning well, let's just say she's not the Kim I used to know. Its really sad too and as soon as we find this punk I know a few of us guys are gonna want to take the first cracks at him." he cracked his knuckles. Kim was like a little sister to him and no one was going to 

get away with hurting his little sister.

Adam's lips curved up into a feral smile. "Oh yes we are going to get him alright." His eyes slanted a bit in this thought. *I hate this; all these stupid secrets and finding out this is happening to people that are my family. No one messes with my friends, but what do I do with Jason? What if he didn't tell them?* His eyes became worried, *I hope I can get a chance to talk to them, after all I don't really know if he told them anything...crap this is bad.*

Tanya gave a knowing look, "Well it is a good relief for me, singing all the time can tire a gal out." *I wonder if everyone changed. Adam seems colder then normal, I wonder if something is wrong with him.* Pondering, she smiled brightly as usual.

Kat placed one hand on Adams shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find this guy and make sure he gets what coming to him. Besides you males are not the only ones who want a piece of him now are they Tanya." She looked over at her yellow friend. "Let's get the rest of our luggage and head back to Jason's. *I can't wait to see him, it's been too long.* Kat thought.

"That's right." Tanya snickered, "I want to tear up a few body parts too."

Adam groaned, "How much luggage did you girls lug with you?" He was now cringing at the thought of all the stuff they probably stuffed.

"Easy there Adam, Rocky. I only brought one suitcase and my carryon." Kat saw the look of dread pass not only over Adam's face but Rocky's as well. "I'm only home for the duration of this crisis then...I have to head back. So let's get moving then." She shushed both boys forward.

"Whew for a minute there I almost came down with a severe back spasm" Rocky said as he moved along.

Tanya kicked Rocky in the butt, "If you complain anymore I am going to give your rear a spasm."

Adam just sighed with relief, "I really wasn't in the mood to carry tons of stuff, since I have my stuff and the documents."

"Hey come on don't kick me in the butt, I'm walking, I'm walking." Rocky said rubbing his butt. "Besides if you wanted to touch my butt all you had to do was ask." He looked back at Tanya with a grin.

Kat looked at Adam. "That's alright Adam; I think I can manage my own bag. We little woman are not helpless you know." She ribbed him good-naturedly.

Rolling her eyes, the African girl gave Rocky a glare, "Don't even think about it Pig boy." Tanya strutted along with a smirk on her face.

Adam sighed, "Call it the whole old fashion thing that my mother taught me to help ladies; even if they aren't helpless." shivering at the thought of the female race that he encountered, "Besides Aisha already disillusioned me on that whole subject a long time ago."

The four friends headed out of the Airport, chatting about various things. They soon were on their way back to Jason's to join up with the others.

**A bit later a the Scott Residence***

Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kat pulled into the driveway and piled out. They continued their conversation as Adam hit the doorbell.

Trini sat in one of the living room chairs reading some kind of data sheet. She looked up as the doorbell rang but Aisha beat her to the punch.

Aisha perked up, "I'll get it!" She hopped over to the door and peaked through the whole. "OH!" She quickly opened it and smiled. "ADAM!!! KAT! TANYA!!!" then launched herself at a surprised Adam.

"Aisha! Whoa calm down CALM OFF!" Adam ended up falling over on his back with a happy Aisha bouncing on top of him excitedly. "Aisha...I can't breathe."

Trini just stared at the guests at the door, "Well looks like everyone is finally here."

Jason slowly sat up on the couch and looked at the door through sleep filled eyes. "Who is it?"

Zack smirked, "Your girlfriends back and your gonna be in trouble...hey now hey now your girlfriend is back..." as he taunted a bewildered Jason with the song in a remaster that only Zack could pull off.

Kat watched with a happy expression as her friend clobbered poor Adam. "I'm glad I wasn't the one who rang the doorbell." She laughed as she stepped inside with her suitcase and saw Jason. "Jason." she said with happiness and she rushed over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Well, the Rockman is just glad to see all these beautiful ladies congregated." Rocky smiled at Tanya and stepped inside. 

Jason smiled brightly, "Hello Kitty Kat..." He placed a trembling hand on her face and kissed her. "I've missed you." 

Tanya snickered and stepped over Adam. "Have fun Adam!"

"NOT FUNNY!" Adam choked out. 

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." Aisha snickered as she climbed off Adam and helped him up and inside.

Trini smiled slightly, "This should be interesting." She dragged in the rest of the suitcases with the items into their accommodated room.

Kat smiled, "I've missed you so much too." Giving him another hug she pulled away to give him a good once over and frowned. "Jason Lee Scott, you looked like death warmed over. You haven't been bossing everyone around and not taking any down time again have you?" Her accented voice rose as she spoke.

"Uh, oh. Me thinks the leading red ranger doth anger his fair maiden." Rocky spoke up as he went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Jason fidgeted. "Well...I...but..." Gesturing with his hands, "And you know..." Glancing down, "Well someone had to work."

Aisha dragged Adam through the door and closed it, "Jason hasn't been resting at all and he ended up fainting." She chimed in. 

Zack gave a sympathetic look at his friend, "Well you did ask for it didn't you man?"

Jason flush, "Well I err..."

"Hnn cat got your tongue eh Jase?" Adam smirked as he dragged his stuff to the living room. "Now where do we sleep exactly?"

Kat looked at Jason full of displeasure. "You know full well that your health comes first before any type of work. Now your going to go lay down for a good 5 hours at the very least while the rest of us get done whatever needs to be done, do you hear me Mister Scott?" She gave him the fiercest look she had ever given him.

Jason glanced down, "Yes dear." Feeling chaffed, "But can I first tell them where they are going to be staying here? I even have it written down in order so they know! It's on the table!"

Adam snickered, "I agree with Kat, Jase it is best you rest, if you're really this weak." Inwardly he thought, *Besides your going to need all your strength when I give the news.*

Kat sighed. "I suppose since you have to let me know where I'm sleeping that you can but after that it's straight to bed. No arguments, no I need a drink of water, no I'm not really tired crap."

Rocky came back into the room and sat down on the sofa. "Hmm, if I'm not mistaken man that was a Pink Ranger Order. Those are life threatening if not followed." He smirked at Jason.

Jason felt really bummed; he couldn't run himself ragged anymore. "Yes dear." He stood up and swayed a bit as he went to the table and got the paper then sat back down on the couch. "Lets see."

Aisha stared at Rocky, "Don't forget us Yellow rangers!"

"That's right." Tanya chimed in her lips curved wickedly, "Yellow orders are even more dangerous when not followed then pink ranger orders. Since we like to give wedgies." Her fingers wiggled.

Rocky stuck his tongue out at the two yellow rangers, "Yellow Ranger Orders are also important but they usually only incur severe bodily harm. Besides how many yellow rangers around here actually give orders." he added flippantly.

Tanya smirked, "I do..."

Aisha chimed in. "I do!!! And so does Trini! So if you don't want to get kicked by us Yellow rangers you better shut your trap!"

"Well don't look at me Rockman your in trouble." Zack snickered and then glanced at Jason, when he started to talk.

"Okay! Billy and Trini are sharing a room my parents. There are the other three rooms, my room, the guest room, and well my sister's room." Jason scratched his head bit, "Well I was going to have it this way, Zack, Adam, Rocky you guys will take my room. Tommy will be with Kim in the guest room and Tanya, Kat, Aisha you guys will be in my sister's room."

Rocky chose to ignore the two yellow rangers with only a coy smirk in their direction as he listened to Jason. "And now that we all know that were bunking not with pretty ladies but with each other I vote for new sleeping arrangements."

Kat just shook her head at Rocky. "That will be quite enough out of you DeSantos. Go do what you do best and feed your face." She laughed then grabbed Jason's arm. "And you are going to lay down on your own bed till everyone goes to bed tonight. Let's go."

Jason blinked, "But I am sleeping in living room." He was puzzled, "Why would I be in my bed?"

"Because the couch is no place to get good sleep and because I told you so. I'll wake you before the guys are ready to go to bed. Now get moving or I will drag you by the ear there." She pointed to the stairs that led up to Jason's room.

Jason muttered, "Fine...but you'll stay with me before I fall asleep right?" He was dragged up the stairs, he wasn't happy that he couldn't see to the security of the house.

"Of course I will Jase, lets go." She turned to the only two people in the room who were not acting like five year olds, "I'll be back down once he's fallen asleep." She then turned and followed Jason upstairs.

Aisha was sticking her tongue out at Rocky. "You pervert!"

The former black ranger just smirked, "Rocky you're in for it now..." Adam muttered, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a soda.

Tanya was taking a pillow and started to smack Rocky with it. "Your in for it now DeSantos!" 

Zack snickered, "You're so screwed!"

Rocky meanwhile was fighting off Tanya and her vicious pillow. "Hey, no, ow, stop; come on guys, little help, ow." He put his hands up to defend himself against the pillow beating he was getting from Tanya. He grabbed Tanya's wrist that held the pillow and smiled wickedly, "Ah ha, now I have you fair maiden but what to do with you?" 

Tanya grabbed a pillow with her toe and kicked upward slamming it into Rocky's face. "PERVERT!!!" Yelling, "Aisha help me cream this pervert!"

"Alright!" Aisha jumped onto Rocky's back starting to tickle him.

Zack though amused with the fight turned to Adam ignoring Rocky, "So how are things going on with NASA?"

"Besides the usual, security problems just fine." Adam grinned, "I heard that you're getting pretty famous in the police department in LA."

"Well it's a living after all." Zack smirked, "I just happened to help them crack a few cases and brought in some of the perps."

"Oh no...not that....stop...guys...give...a...friend some help..." Poor Rocky pleaded with Adam and Zack as he squirmed around on the couch and then on the floor as Aisha tickled him more and more. He had taken the pillow to the face to be an act of war but hadn't had the time to cease the moment when Aisha had attacked from behind using her tickling knowledge on him.

Aisha giggled. "You're not going to get any help besides the Black rangers are happy to talk to each other instead."

"YEAH! Your not part of their group!" Tanya taunted as she continued to hit him with the pillow.

"Oh...the humanity, where are...the red or... even blue... rangers... when I....ack...need them..." he said through a tear-streaked laughing facade.

"Well you're out of luck!" Aisha grinned evilly wiggling her finger down Rocky's chest.

"The Red/White/Green ranger is in his room with Kim," Tanya pounded Rocky with the pillow, "And the red, gold ranger is in his room." She continuously smacked him over the head with the pillow. "Last but least the only blue ranger is with his wife!"

Adam mused, "Well it could be worse, you could be like Bulk and Skull."

"Don't say that!" Zack shivered at the thought of those two. "I was even surprised they became police offers in the first place.

"Well it was either that or chase after the power rangers for the rest of their lives." Adam commented.

"That's...it...although I'm...apposed to hitting a girl I will defend myself." he grabbed Aisha's waist from behind and pulled her over his shoulder with all his strength. "Now let's see who's really ticklish." He grinned evilly as he began to tickle her.

Aisha screeched, but was saved when Tanya whacked Rocky off her with a pillow. "Thank you Tanya!"

"No problem..." Tanya giggles, "We yellow rangers gotta stick together."

Rocky was knocked backwards when Tanya hit him. "Hey, that's dirty fighting. Personal foul, unsportsmanlike like conduct and a five yard penalty." He joked as he quickly pulled himself off the floor and grabbed himself a pillow. "Alright...now here we go. You want some of this...you want some of the Rock...well than come and get some ladies." He grinned at them both then wiggled his butt at them before turning back around with a proud smirk on his face.

Aisha moaned, "That was really bad...Rocky!" She picked up her ammunition and with Tanya attacked him with it.

"Foul mouth!" Tanya screamed at him.

"Oh you know you want me Tanya, just admit it. You can't resist the Rockman." he danced around with the pillow in his hand, wiggling his butt everywhere.

Tanya smirked and whacked him on the rear. "Oh...sure...NOT!" while hitting him here and there.

Aisha was giggling, "Rocky loves Tanya Rocky loves Tanya." taunting them both playfully.

"I hope things will get better for Kim." Zack commented taking a sip of his soda. 

Adam shook his head, "I think it is going to get even worse man."

"What?" The former original black ranger look puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Lets say things are going to be get even bumpier, lets hope she holds up." Adam commented grimly, "I found some information you're not going to like about this Aaron guy."

"Really?" Zack commented, "I found out that he knows that Kim is in Jason's home."

"Already?" Adam's eyes widened.

Zack commented, "Pretty much." 

"This is really bad." Adam whispered. 

"I've been saying that all day." The black morphin ranger smirked. 

"Oh, so you would hitith a man on the rear with thine pillow fairest maiden? Why oh why does thou wish to smite me so?" Rocky asked in a elegant voice as he fell to one knee and looked up at Tanya.[Note: Translation for Rocky's talking, "Oh, so you would hit a man on the rear with your pillow instead? Why oh why do you wish to pulverize me so much?"]

Tanya snickered, "Oh stop it your making me...laugh and then I'll start to hiccup."

Aisha commented, "Hey Tanya the fool is in love with you put him out of his misery.

"In love...well I say my fellow ranger friend. I would never fall in love with such a creature as beautiful as this; she is too heavenly for a louse of an upbringing." Rocky continued to pretend he was an English speaking gentleman.

Tanya just looked at him and then at Aisha, "Did you just get what he was talking about?"

Aisha winked, "He just said in love! My friend, I wouldn't fall in love with Tanya even though she is a beautiful creature, after all she is too out of my range since I suck."

Adam snickered at the translations. "I think it is more like she is too good for me, Aisha."

"Well for the short short edition it is!" Aisha stuck her tongue out at Adam. 

"Mmm I certainly do like Aisha's hyper ness." Zack winked.

Adam groaned. "What is this place the love connection?"

"Gentlemen and kindly woman lend me your ears." Rocky said as he moved over to where Adam and Zack where. "For love can fill your heart anytime any day of the year." He paused "Oh my god now I'm rhyming well that's it, just shoot me and put me out of misery." he then slumped back down on the sofa.

Adam glanced at Zack, whom gestured to him that he would be the one to put the dope out of his misery. Making a finger into a gun he pointed it at Rocky. "Bang. You're dead."

Tanya laughed softly, "I still don't understand what he just said..."

"He said that he wants us to listen to him, and that everyone should let love fill their hearts, and after that he said shoot me." Aisha parroted. 

Tanya just doubled over laughing. "Well then... who will do the honors?"  

Zack pet Rocky on his head, "Well Adam, you can be glad at one thing, at least we all aren't having an orgy."

Adam made a face, "I really didn't need that image Zack."

"Well its true." Zack smirked, "Rocky my man if you like Tanya, speak plain English. I think you've confused her."

Rocky flipped Zack off with a smirk on his face then rose from the couch, "I'm hungry... what's for lunch?"

They all groaned and headed into the kitchen leaving Rocky behind to wonder what he had said to make them all leave. "Go figure." he said then hurried into the kitchen after them.

***Jason's Bedroom***

Jason out of sight of the others leaned on the stair handle tiredly, "Kat he whispered weakly. "I'm sorry." He made sure his voice was soft so that the others couldn't hear him as he headed up slowly. 

Katherine Hillard was never one to hold anything against someone so she took his hand and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I know you are but how are you gonna help Kim if your in a bed, unconscious next to her cause you've pushed yourself to much?"

Jason wheezed slightly, his hands fumbled until they reached his room. Trembling he sat on the bed. His fingers finally reaching for the pill he dreadfully needed. "I didn't mean too," coughing slightly, and taking it into his mouth he grabbed the glass of water on his bedside table. Swallowing the pill he laid on the bed, "I was more concerned with Kim and I forgot."

She sat down next to him, "Jason...have you told them yet? You know they are gonna get curious especially with you looking so pale right now and tired."

Jason shook his head, "I can't tell them Kat." His hands trembled slightly, smoothing her hair back. "Not when Kim is this bad..." His eyes sparkled even though he looked horrid. "Call it selfish." He laughed through hoarse coughing. "I want them to remember me as me...not this..." Grabbing her hand he leaned against it. "Your so beautiful did you know that Kitty?"

"Your so biaist." Then she leaned against his chest lightly, "You know how much I love you Jason, I just want you not to be at odds with them later on."

Jason rubbed her hair slowly, "Odds...I can think of it later, but you know I have only one regret and that is that they aren't happy, that is all I care about..." He smiles softly, "And that is all that matters right now. Kim and Tommy I want them together too, I am happy that Billy and Trini are together though they needed a push I bet. And I...have a beautiful girl that I love whole heartedly." kissing her cheek.

She blushed, "It would be nice for them to work out everything. It's gonna take time though as they both tend to be stubborn. With everything Kim has been going through it will make it difficult doubly so. But I'm sure with help from friends it can happen." Kat smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Now you lie down for me."

Jason leaned back tiredly in his bed, "Kat...will you promise me one thing..." he yawned softly. 

Kat looked into Jason's eyes, "I will try to keep any promise for you Jason you know that. What is it luv?" She asked him as she pulled the covers over him and held his hand.

Closing his eyes Jason breathed shakily, "If anything happens to me promise me you go on living to find your own happiness." He stroked her hair, "I don't want you to be alone..."

Kat closed her eyes to try and keep the tears she had been holding back at bay, "Don't talk like that Jason. Your gonna be just fine. You've still got plenty of time to make me as happy as I ever want to be."

Jason wheezed slightly, "Just in case sweetheart...I want you to promise me..." He was tired the fatigue was getting to him and the pestering cough still went on. "Mm...Kat...I love you."

Kat nodded her head slowly as she ran a hand over his forehead. "Alright dearest, I promise but you must rest now. I'll be waiting for you when you wake up." She gave him a weak smile as she sat down by his bed.

"Mmm...Thank you Kitty..." Jason held her hand and fell asleep, his face was relaxing relieved for the moment of all that he burdened. Just thinking made him tired and for now he was oblivious making him seem like a little boy. Yet, inwardly as an unconscious gesture, he still kept his hand with hers trying to remain linked with this world. To be linked to the one he loved.

Kat watched over Jason while he slept. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping and she couldn't help but push a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Rest easy Jase."

***Outside the Scott Household**

A pair of aqua eyes was staring from across the street behind some trees. "I'll be waiting for you...Ann..." He giggled insanely, "Your lover is here to get you..."

A pair of scissors glinted in the air as he sliced it downward onto the tree next to him; several times he did the same slashing motion until the words were large and bold on the tree. Smirking to himself he walked away, whistling. 

To Be Continued in Part 7 of our Saga


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Wow we are slowly making progress, as Star will say, quite slowly for her. Here is Part Seven. As always neither of us own Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment and I think ABC6, but anyway they are being used without their owners permission so please don't sue and now on with our stories. BTW feel free to also send me comments about our story to me at angelb2113@aol.com as well as the fan fiction site.

**If Your Not the One**

**Part 7**

By Kimber Purple Star and Starfire

A few hours later after dinner, everyone was up, including Jason surprisingly, he insisted that he be there to listen to what Adam had, it was very eventful coffee was placed on the table. 

"Okay so what have you got for us Adam?" Tommy asked as he sat down. He had gotten Kim to eat a bit of food and had even made some small chat with her till she was sleepy. Currently she was lying down in the guest room where she had been for a few hours now.

Adam shook his head, "Bad news I am afraid..." He pulled out some documents and laid them on the table, "Turns out the guy you guys know as Aaron Phillip is actually a dead man."

"Okay, how in the hell is that possible. Is anyone else confused on how a dead guy can beat the living shit out of a person?" Rocky asked as he took a bite from his still heaping plate of food from supper.

Jason frowns, "Are you sure about this Adam?"

"Pretty much, turns out Aaron Phillips was originally from Ireland, he was an immigrant. The INS was trying to capture him for a while, so they of course searched for him." Adam began, "It was by chance however, that his body was discovered for some strange reason and his whereabouts were last known in a corporation called Millers. We checked the records of the owner and turns out his son a Zanith Miller was missing, after escaping from Prison."

Jason paled, "What did you say?" His hands tightened onto the couch. 

Zack stared at Jason and back at Adam. "Jase are you okay?"

"Zanith Miller...." Jason whispered.

Kat gasped. Jason had told her the story about his friend Isabella and the name of the sorry sack of shit that had driven her to her grave. "Oh my god...Jason...that's..." She looked at him with fear in her eyes."

Adam looked at Jason knowing the story, "It seems that the body was misfiled for some strange reason they thought it was Zanith Miller's body until there was an extra investigation about him; when they noticed one of his accounts by his parents who refused to believe he was dead had a withdraw." Adam pulled out some pictures and showed it to them. "This is the picture the company took of him," an exact replica of the original Zanith Miller stared back at Jason. 

"Oh god...he is alive." Jason trembled even more, "Why do I have a feeling all of this is my fault?"

Adam shakes his head, "It gets complicated, we searched more of the documents and the last Aaron Phillip had gotten married. It was forged of course, but it said that he was married and had citizenship in the U.S. It was later that it claimed he was divorced and all, his blood test however were different. The original Phillip was blood type O this man that claims to be Phillip is blood type AB."

Jason shook his head, "Oh no...no...."

Zack looked concerned, "Let me guess Zanith Miller was blood typed AB?"

"Bingo!" Adam muttered, "I looked closer into some documents with plastic surgeons, one was murdered it was claimed to be accidental drowning, but signs of a struggle were traced on him. His name was Christopher Stone, age 30 a associate with Miller's, the files on the surgery were missing, but we found some files he kept in a secret locked place."

Trini glanced at Adam in an appraising manner, "How did you manage to get this much information?"

"When you're a local agent for INS of NASA, you'll be surprised how good you are, but no...the reason why I know so much is because I am after Zanith. I was assigned to the job, since some technology information appears to be missing from NASA's storage." Adam grimaced.

"Wait!" Trini squealed a bit, "I remember there was a major flux in his mainframe grid, something he downloaded...it had complex diagrams and schematics that were encoded." She stared at Adam, "I managed to decode some of it yesterday; it was some sort of design for a brain washing machine."

"That is a most perplexing and dubious find Trini." Billy said then paused as he pondered "If he is really as dangerous as he appears to be than this machine in his hands could become a great weapon. He could make anyone do, say or think what he wanted. I will have to look at the code further to determine whether or not my calculations are correct of course." 

Jason shook his head, "I think I have a clue as to why he has this machine let alone why he went after Kim." He twisted his hands on the couch even more. 

Tanya looked puzzled, "How can it be your fault?"

Adam sighed, "So I take it they don't know?"

"They don't know, except for Tommy and Kat," Jason knew inwardly that Adam probably already dug up everything. "You can tell them, I don't really feel like retelling the story."

"Alright then." Adam reassured his friend, "You see Zanith had raped another girl and beaten her severely before Kim, when he was Zanith Miller, he had raped Isabella one of Jason's friend, a genius violinist." He shook his head in disgust, "The only reason why he was put in prison is because of Jason. Jason pulled a few strings and managed to get some dirt on the man." Snorting, "Ends up he escaped and he thinks that Jason was the one that took Isabella away from him, so when he escaped I take it he figured out that Isabella was dead, cause she killed herself." Watching Jason he noticed the flinching motion. 

"That is just… how horrid." Aisha mumbled. 

"Well I am betting he wanted revenge on Jason, he wanted him to hurt and the only way how knew how was to take away something that is important to him. He probably did his research on Jason, noticed the pictures of Kim, Zack, and Trini, cause we stormed his home, and found traces of those pictures on the wall." He wasn't happy one bit. "He probably did the same thing he did to Isabella to Kim, since he wanted her as substitute and to hurt Jason. The only problem to his plan is that Kim ran away, and he got angry. Jason had brought her here, and Zanith followed." 

"I really want to nail that bastard." Zack growled, "Jason it isn't your fault the guy is a psycho."

"I still want to know why he took the brainwashing device." Trini chimed in.

The former black ninjetti ranger sighed, "NASA wants the plans back and they want it back badly...it was invented and never used and was placed in the archives." Adam rubbed his temples, "I really am sorry Jason, but like they said it isn't your fault one bit."

"I hope Kim can forgive me." Jason mumbled unhappily, "I didn't want this to happen at all."

"Look man this isn't your fault alright. No one is blaming you so stop blaming yourself." Tommy looked at his best friend. "Listen Jase, our job now is to keep her safe from this psycho and figure out how to shut him down for good."

Jason rubbed his temples, "I can't believe this...he escaped and now just to get at me he is going to do Kim in." He moaned, "Shit!" 

Adam nodded his head, "I think Jason that it is all in the genes." He motioned toward the picture, "After all Zanith's father Janus, seems to be rather psychotic in the raising of his child."

"Let me guess dear ole dad had a little problem keeping his hands off the ladies too?" Rocky spoke up with an angry sarcastic tone. "Gee, when will they heed my words and not let assholes breed."

Zack glanced at Adam, "In the records Janus was more inclined to not be able to keep his hands off his wife actually, the girl he had been obsessed with and so on. There were also rumors that there was abuse going on about Abigail Miller."

"Abigail Miller?" Kat asked. "So this guy was not only obsessive about one woman he had another as well?" She was pissed as well she should be. Jason was not in the mood to be hearing all this stuff and she knew it. It was definitely going to be a struggle to get him to sleep tonight.

Adam shook his head, "You got it wrong Kat. Abigail Miller was originally Abigail Carlton, she was married to Janus Miller, but she was forced too as the rumors go, because of Miller's threats."

Aisha raised an eyebrow, "Talk about a psychotic family."

Kat shook her head, "Sorry all these names, its getting too confusing." She wrapped her arms around her. *Why do all the psychos attack us?* she thought.

"It is quite a puzzle, but please Adam continue." Billy pondered as he took in all the information that they were being given.

Leaning back Adam glanced at Jason to gauge his reaction, "Well in theory I think that Zanith is out to get back Kim, perhaps even use the mind control thing to control Kim. Perhaps even use her to kill Jason, if he ever manages to control her. She might even end up like Abigail Miller married to him." Closed his eyes, his lips curved, "Only thing I have as a clue is Kim, and the only way to catch him is to use her as bait."

"NO!" Jason banged his fist on the table, "I won't have it Adam! Damn it I don't want her to go through this, it isn't right. She's already hurting something fierce, I won't put her in any more trouble because of me and Isabella's story."

"Jase!" Trini responded quietly, "We can't decide that for her, besides we are telling you it isn't your fault."

Tommy too was put out by this idea. "No Trini, Jason's right on this one. There's no way I'm letting anyone put her back in danger like that again." His voice reeked of being completely pissed off." he stood up and paced a few times before turning back towards his friends. "There has to be another way to trap this lunatic without getting her hurt more than she already is. Come on."

Adam restricted himself from yelling inwardly he fought for his calm. "Tommy, Jason I know you care deeply for her we all do, but to tell you the truth no matter what we do he will still be after her.  At least if we use her as bait we have it in a controlled settling. Zack help me convince them please you understand you've worked these types of operations before."

The African youth glanced at his successor of the black ranger powers, "It might be a way we can nail him guys...and in a way Adam is right and in a way you guys are right."

"Don't tell me you're taking an Agnostic view." Jason glared at Adam and Zack.

"Jason, I don't want to put Kimberly in any unnecessary danger either but as Adam and Zack have pointed out it may be the only way of luring him in." Billy added then sighed,

"And you know full well this has nothing to do with religion."  

Kat looked at Jason and put her hand on his arm. "Luv, I wouldn't want to see Kim hurt again but lets think of it this way. When we were younger we put our lives on the line daily. Those were uncontrolled situations this won't be. We'd be ready if anything should happen and..." She turned her gaze to Tommy, "None of us are going to let him lay a finger on her." 

Trini stared at Jason for a bit, "Jason it seems Isabella was set in uncontrollable circumstances regarding what happened in a way it was hard on you. I understand it must be hurting still to lose her, but you have to understand to help Kim, and even avenge Isabella we have to make sure he is caught."

Adam gave a grim smile, "Besides with the schematics for the mind control device he is twice as powerful and dangerous."

"He sounded dangerous before hand." Tanya muttered, "If it is any consolation things will be better once we fix everything and we will look back thinking thank god things will be better."

Rocky sat up in his chair. "Yeah things will be better alright. Especially if they give each of us five minute alone in a room with him." 

"Rocky that wouldn't solve anything and it would just make you as bad as he is." They all heard a small voice from behind them. Kim had woken up to an empty room and had been completely petrified. After a few minutes of fumbling in the dark for her crutches she was able to move out of the guest room. She had barely gotten to the kitchen when she heard voices. Deciding it was better to see what they were talking about she had stayed behind the corner. She heard everything they had said and in a strange way it made her more angry than sad. She had been used...by some psycho only to get back at one of her friends. Well... no matter what they thought of her no one was going to get away with making Kimberly Ann Hart a pawn in their own sick little game.

Jason stood up, "Kim!" He was surprised and glanced down, "How much did you hear?" He felt his hand tremble.

Aisha glanced between the two, then at Jason, "You didn't tell her any of this I take it?"

Jason glanced down and shook his head a bit, "I am uncertain if she understood or heard what I was saying about Isabella."

"I heard everything Jase and I understand completely. I haven't flipped out that much." She moved closer to the table then looked at Aisha. She shook her head, closed her eyes and took a calming breath. It was time to destroy the voice in her head that was plaguing her. "I don't care what happens to me...I want him to pay. It doesn't matter if something happens to me as long as he's....away for a very long time Jase...for what he did to your friend." She stood still next to the table and just looked from one of her friends to the other, a determined and angry look on her face.

Jason glanced down, "I don't want you in danger Kimberly," His hand quickly jerked forward trembling until he caressed her face. "Kimmy, I beg you don't do it, even if it is too make him pay, I don't want you to be hurt I can't risk losing you."

Trini tilted her head a bit, "Self doubts, guilt." She whispered softly to Billy.

Billy simply nodded and watched the scene play out before them all.

"And I can't risk someone else getting hurt by him. You all said it...he's too dangerous and I'm not going to be his pawn anymore." She looked at Jason maintaining a cool exterior. "Jason, please I think I have to... it's the only way and you know it."

"Kim, we can come up with another way. I'm not going to risk your life just to nail this guy.  I don't care what any of you say." Tommy was very adamant on this point.

Kim looked over at Tommy with anger in his eyes. "Lets get this straight and this goes for all of you. You don't own me... and if this happens; I'm going to be choosing from now on what's best for me."

Jason stared at Kim slightly his eyes reading something more, "The pawn is taking a step forward toward Queen-dom." He muttered then smiled slightly, "Pawn to Queen." He mused, "I'll support you in this..." Knowing he sounded like a simpleton, but he had realization regarding his old friend. "But I want you to promise me something Kim..." Face becoming serious.

Adam rubbed his temple and brought out a package of cigarette, "Does anyone have a lighter?" He sighed, wanting to calm himself a bit with a smoke. 

Without a second thought Kim pulled a lighter from her pants pocket and tossed it his way then she looked at Jason with a half smile. "You and your chess references." Then she looked at Adam. "Got an extra?"

Adam tossed his package of cigarettes at Kim, "Here..." He brought the cigarette to his lips and opened the lighter to light it. Sucking a bit of the cigarette he puffed the smoke out. 

(Note: We aren't promoting smoking, we just wanted to add flavor to the characters in a realistic sense. Another thing, we aren't trying to influence anyone to do it. To tell you the truth we both are rather allergic to the stuff.)

Trini began to feel queasy, "Billy!" She coughed a bit, "I don't really feel so...." She grabbed onto her husband, "Good."

She quickly rose up and ran to the trash can and threw up into it. 

Kim pulled one of the cigarettes out of the pack and tossed it back to Adam motioning for the lighter. Before she could light hers Trini had made a made dash for the trash can. "Trini...are you alright..?" She probably should have told Adam that they should go outside. 

Rocky meanwhile just sat in shock staring at his best friend. "Um, Adam...since when do you smoke? Have I entered the twilight zone?" He started making the sounds that always accompanied the shows opening credits.

Trini made a face after emptying her stomach; she held a hand to her face. "Oh I hate this...why am I throwing up so much." She started to tear up and cry in a loud wail.

Adam glanced at Rocky in amusement, "I guess we should have lighted it outside." He mused, "As for when I started Rocky I am not really sure."

Jason just paled a bit at the thought of cigarettes, "Adam, Kim I don't think it is wise for you guys to be smoking think about your health."

Billy was immediately by his wife's side. "Its okay pet. Maybe I should bring you to a doctor. This might be something serious." He looked over at Kim and Adam with almost a pleading look for them to go outside with their smoking.

Kim sighed. "Adam, we should go outside with this." She turned around on her crutches and made for the living room door.

Tommy couldn't manage to say anything. If the thought of Adam smoking was difficult to wrap his mind around then the shock of seeing Kim want to light up damn near drove him to the fainting point. Sure back in his old neighborhood before he moved to Angel Grove a lot of teens smoked and he himself had been pressured one time to try it. He had gotten hooked like most kids his age had but after a year or two he had quit. It wasn't easy but Tommy was much better off for doing so.

Adam sighs, "Fine then..." He stood up and walked with his cigarette toward the door, "Sorry Trini." 

Trini made another face, "I don't like this I eat I throw up, I throw up I eat...or I don't eat at all." She wasn't happy at all, through out everything, it was rather pathetic. "Two months of this is almost enough to make me nuts."

Aisha glanced at Tanya then at Kat, "Hnn Two months?"

"Yeah, two months." Trini splatted out, while grimacing at the taste in her mouth.

Kat smirked at Tanya and then at Aisha. "You don't think it could be...I mean she couldn't be?"

Billy seemed quite puzzled the girls reactions to his wife's sickness. "What?"

Meanwhile Kim had gotten to the door and waited for Adam to open it so she could go out. It was a bit tough to maneuver the door open on her crutches.

Adam opened the door and pushed it open, "Hey Tommy-man could you come with us just in case." He jerked his head and walked forward indicating he wanted more security for Kim.

Tanya smirked and looked at Aisha, "Simple Billy." Tanya cheerfully chimed in, "I am sure she will be fine in another seven months."

Finally broken out of his complete and utter shock Tommy nodded his head and headed in the direction that Adam and Kim had gone.

For a smart Man Billy was slow to pick up on the girls meaning. "I do not understand what kind of illness would make her sick for that long?"

Trini stared at the other three girls, "You're not suggesting that we he...I?"

"Yup, it is the signs." Aisha chirps in.

Jason got up slowly and kissed Kat on the lips. "I am going to go check on the others and Kim."

Adam puffed his smoke a bit and sighed. "I really hate cases like these..." He rubbed his temple, "So when did you start your call of the smoking stick?" he jitted at Kim.

Kim leaned back against the house so she could light her cigarette. "I believe that question was put to you first Adam." She smirked at him after taking a long puff of her own cigarette.

"Can I just ask something and feel free to ignore me...but I never saw either of you as the smoking types." Tommy stated as he stepped outside next to them both.

Kim gave her first actual laugh, "Neither did I when I first started."

Adam leaned back against the wall and smoked a bit more, "I wasn't before either, but when life is giving you crap and you've seen so much, you have to gain some vices. Though I did try to quit, but this sort of put the whole thing to a end." He smirked. 

Jason walked out of the door and glanced at them, and shut the door, once he is outside. "I thought I take a look outside for a bit and have a bit of fresh air." He smiled.

Trini was in shock, "How could I have missed it?" She mumbles softly, "Oh I am so stupid!"

Billy looked at his wife with concern. "Trini, please could you clue me in on what it is they are talking about?"

Kim took another puff of her cigarette. "I lost track of the times I tried to quit in Florida, there just never was a good time or a convenient time at that. It tends to end when you're under a lot of stress...or getting the shit kicked out of you for some reason." Kim stated bitterly as she closed her eyes and took another hit.

Trini smiles a bit, "William..." She walked closer to him, still a bit dizzy, "You're not going to believe this but you're going to be a daddy!" She giggled oddly.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Geez Billy you're supposed to be smart dang!"

Jason listened and glanced around the area, "I'm sorry."

Adam mused, and stared at bit far away. "Um Jason!"

"Yeah?" Jason questioned bit puzzled at his other friend that was smoking and ending another part of his life, perhaps even get lung cancer from the whole thing with smoking. 

"Is there supposed to be large letters on that tree over there because I didn't see it before when I came here." Adam nodded his head toward across the street. His eyes focused a bit then back. 

Kim opened her eyes as she exhaled. "Where...what are you talking about Adam?"

Back in the Kitchen Billy now felt a bit dizzy. "A...daddy...you mean you're....you're...pregnant?" he asked his wife with a sense of elation and a bit of awe.

"Oh, Billy man you lucky dog. You don't fool around...well maybe in this case you do." Rocky joked as he rose from his seat and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

Kat smiled at her friends. "I always thought the father was the first to know these types of things."

Zack smirked; "Well you're the first of us all to become a dad." while clapping Billy on the back. 

"Guess they don't count in all things." Aisha commented, "They after all are men."

Adam gestured to the tree, "It seems the bark is stripped off." He retorted a bit, "I can see the lines are made by a knife at least. Hang on let me run over there."

Jason frowned, "It was never marked before. We always made sure in this neighborhood that tree's didn't have any damage on them."

"Well you guys can wait let me go look." Adam responded as he threw down his cigarette and stepped on it.

Rocky just laughed at Billy's awestruck expression. "Hey I think this was just the news we needed to hear to lighten up this crowd if only for a short while."

Kim tossed her own cigarette down and tried to accompany Adam but was held back by Tommy. "Leaving so soon are you?" He smirked at her.

She shrugged off his arm for the moment. It just felt to uncomfortable right now, "Look I want to see what's happened to that tree. It's grown in Jason's yard for years."

Adam walked toward the tree and glanced at it. He frowned and walked back to them, slowly, he wasn't exactly thrilled with the message.

Jason looked at Kim, "Don't worry about it Kim." Inwardly he felt something, that wasn't right it was some sort of agitation that something was damaged. He saw Adam stand at the tree and head back to them immediately.

Trini laughed happily then made a face, "Oh god not again!" She grabbed another trash can and threw up in it. 

Aisha felt grossed out. "Ew."

Zack glanced at Billy, "You're the one that has to clean out all the trash can man."

This finally knocked Billy out of his happy dumbstruck state and he pulled Trini's hair back for her. "A job I will be most happy to do...seing as though it's for a good cause." he smiled a goofy smile at the thought and whispered to himself. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Adam, what is it? What's wrong?" Kim could tell by his expression that something was up and she was going to find out what. 

Trini moaned, "Where is mother when you need her for this?" She leaned back from the bucket tired. "William...can you call her, to see if she knows how to fix this?" Of course she was referring to her mother since Billy's mother was no longer living. 

Adam stared at her then at Jason, "He was here..." He leaned forward slightly to face Jason. "She's not safe here, unless we fix things fast." He wasn't happy one bit, "On the tree it says, I'm coming for your Annie. A.P."

Jason stiffened, "Shit!" While this happened Adam glanced at Kim, then at Tommy.

Tommy grabbed Kim's arm gently. "Kim I want you to get back inside now, please."

 He nudged her towards the door and though she wanted to move she couldn't. 

Her face was looking at the tree and a scowl appeared on her lips. "And I'll be ready for you son of a bitch."  Kim closed her eyes after she had spoken and then opened them again. Looking up at Tommy she nodded her head. She should feel frightened, even scared but for some reason she was just more angry now than upset. *I'll be afraid later, if I crack now...*

Billy nodded his head and motioned for one of the girls to help Trini while he made the call. Kat stood up and went over to Trini. "Go ahead Billy we'll look after her for now."

Jason stared at the tree then clenched his hand, "Dumb bastard..."

"I think it is a best choice to go in to the house right now Kim, we need to warn the others." Adam muttered. 

Trini groaned. "I...bet when I get through this I am going to end up Killing William." She mused, slightly at the horrid feelings. 

Aisha snickered. "Well this has been a good day."

"Well it could be worse Trini...you could be having twins." Zack snickered. 

Billy let the girls take over and went to their bedroom to call Trini's mom. Oh how she would flip when she heard what he had to tell her.

Kim sighed and hobbled her way back inside. "It's not safe for any of you to be here. You shouldn't have to be protecting me." She spoke up as she got inside the living room and turned around towards them." 

Tommy had been right behind her. "Kim, you're our friend. Were not going to let you face this monster by yourself. You should know that." He stepped closer to her and gently caressed his cheek but she backed away.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled."I just...I can't do this with you right now." She turned away and headed towards the kitchen where the others where.

Jason walked in and stared at Kim, "Kimberly, I am involved in this you do realize that, I have a responsibility..." He glanced at Adam, "Does it have to be where she has to be bait why can't I be it?"

Kim didn't bother to answer Jason, just went right into the kitchen and into some kind of party. She looked around the room, Kat and Trini where near the trash can where Trini had been throwing up and Billy was no where to be seen. Meanwhile Zack, Rocky, Aisha and Tanya where laughing and joking around about something. "Did we miss something?"

Tommy watched her walk away but followed her into the kitchen and he too noticed the change in the atmosphere there. He answered Kim with a bit of awkwardness, "I don't know but I'm going to find out." he said quietly to her then addressed his friends in a louder voice, "What the hell is going on in here?" 

Aisha laughed, "Hey ya girl! And yes you did!"

"Trini is pregnant!" Tanya squealed happily, while Trini was feeling rather sick more. 

"Damn it WILLIAM!" Trini screeched when she grabbed another canister to throw up in. "If it is twins." She groans.

"Pregnant?" Tommy asked then smirked. "Well I'll be. Billy sure works fast now don't he."

"That's what I said. Hey man, don't steal my lines." Rocky said and playfully punched Tommy in the arm.

Kim on the other hand was shaken by this news. "She can't stay here then...she'll be putting more than just herself in danger...she'll be putting that baby in danger...no... I won't have her doing that." She was speaking rapidly as she used to when she was younger.

Trini blinked slightly, "Eh did I miss something?" While glancing at the other's to see if she can clarify anything.

"It seems." Adam spoke up, totally ignoring Jason's comments regarding bait, "That Aaron or should I say Zanith left a message on a tree. It seems he is here, he knows that Kim is here and now she is panicked because she thinks you guys are collateral damage."

Zack whistled, "Well it seems my suspicion has been confirmed."

"What do you mean collateral damage?" Tanya looked miffed. "We aren't weaklings here."

Kim glared at Adam, "It's not a joke Adam. You all could get hurt...I can't...I couldn't bare if any of you got hurt because of me, especially Trini and her baby. He knows I'm here...he knows that the best way to hurt me or Jason, is through our friends. What do you think he's going to do with that bit of info huh?" her voice got louder as she spoke. They just weren't getting it. They were in danger, real danger. Not some B-rated monster that they used to fight but a psychotic human being who was a true monster.

"Kim just calm down, we all know the risks were here to help you and Jason." Tommy said as he came up behind her

She whirled around as fast as she could on her crutches with a glare in her eyes. "Don't any of you get it yet? I don't deserve your help... and you have no reason to give it. So just do me a favor and don't." Again she whirled around and headed for the guest bedroom.

Jason wasn't really thrilled about this either, "I think Kim, that the question is that I don't deserve your help."

"What is this self doubt age?" Zack commented in anger.

Adam mused and leaned against the chair, time for the grill, "Now Kimberly, what makes you think that he won't target the other's if they weren't here?" He brought out a cigarette and twirled it around, his eyes hooded heavily. 

"He's right." Trini nodded at Adam, "If he has already been here, it seems that he knows of us, besides how can you be so sure that he doesn't know about us already?"

"What do you mean?" Tanya commented in confusion.

"Well okay if he knows about Kim, whom is connected to Jason, how wouldn't he know about us? After all we already are Jason's friends and all." Trini blurted out not realizing that Jason flinched at that comment.

Kimberly had stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "And...if he didn't find out from researching Jason..." she paused then turned around slowly, "He found out about you from me." She sighed and hobbled back over to them. Tommy pulled a chair out for her and she weakly sat down in it. "I was so stupid...I let him get too close." 

Jason mused, "No...it is my fault that he got even close to you..." He walked over and sat down on the table he pushed his hand through his hair. "Why didn't I see that he is a total wacko, I thought jail would keep him locked up." He growled slightly, "I should have killed him, I had the shot..." He kept on rambling slightly.

Adam wasn't exactly pleased by everything, "If you have figured things out, but if you two would stop sticking your heads up your asses we can solve this blimey thing."

At the point Billy rushed back into the room. "Okay Trini your mom says that if you just..." He stopped when he noticed everyone staring at his sudden outburst. "Um, did I miss something of importance?"

Tommy sighed and looked at Kim and Jason. "Okay save the guilt tripping for later." The he gave his 'team' a stern look. "We've got work to do guys; this house needs to be locked down tight. He knows where here and he's liable to try something." he looked over at Billy. "Billy man, Adam will fill you in. You take care of your wife and then we need you working on that code and the plans for that shielding you were talking about."

Adam glanced at his cigarette and sighed, "It really sucks that one of you guys is pregnant or else I could take a smoke." Walking over he went to Billy, "Okay man here is what going down," grimacing, "One Zanith knows we are here, two Kim and Jason are in guilt trip heaven, and three we need your shield system up ASAP. Though out of curiosity Kim." He glanced back, "Why did he write the name Annie?"

Jason paled at that comment, "Annie..." While standing up, "Excuse me I have to get a drink of water." He walked away from them into his room that he shared with the rest of the boys, totally missing the hint that the drink was inside the kitchen.

Kim watched him go and noticed the look on his face. She then answered Adam. "I never really understood that myself. I always had assumed it was because my middle name is Ann, but whenever he said it..." she closed her eyes, "It used to give me the willies, like he wasn't really talking to me."

Kat too watched Jason go. She had a feeling she knew why he had called Kim, Annie.

"I think I might be able to shed a bit of light on that matter."

Zack blinked, "Go ahead Kat; it seems that we all want to know what this is about..."

"Is Jason alright?" Tanya whispered, "He wanted a drink he could have gotten it from the kitchen."

She heard Tanya's comment but chose to ignore it. "Well Jason told you all about Isabella and how Zanith had been obsessed with her. Isabella's middle name was Annie at least that what Jason told me. I think maybe Zanith became so obsessed with her that when he was using you, Kim, as his pawn, he was seeing you as her.  He must have felt that he was denied the privilege of revenge on her because he saw her as a...whore when she spent more time with Jason. He turned that obsession onto Kim."  Kat finished.

Zack shivered, "Man that is just creepy."

"I don't understand how anyone could do that to someone, be obsessed and use another person as a replacement." Tanya wasn't thrilled; actually she hoped she would never find a person trying to replace her with someone else.

"Ah! So that is why Jason ran off." Aisha commented, "He probably felt more, well, guilty."

"It can't be good to be felt being used doesn't it Kim?" Adam tilted his head in observation; his eyes were guarded almost giving him a quality that equaled the mibu wolf.

Kim shook her head, "No...if I had known...god why didn't I see what a lying sob he was, what a sick fuck he was." She rubbed her temples angrier at herself then at any of them but then shook it off. "It doesn't matter now, he knows his little 'obsession' is here" She said obsession as if it were a nasty word. She rose up from her seat with an unexpected yawn. "I'm sorry guys...I'm just so tired."

"Why don't you go lie down Kim, we'll make sure the house is secure." Tommy turned to Zack and Rocky. "You two I want watches set up for tonight, two people on every watch, got it?" he moved over to Kim as he spoke.

Adam slowly moved closer to Kim and patted her on the back, "Don't worry Kim, everything will be alright." He said silkily, while turning to Kat, "Kat can you go check on Jason?"

Zack nods his head, "Yeah got it...should we schedule the timing with each person?" 

Kat had already risen to her feet. "I was just going to as a matter of fact, excuse me all." With that she headed in the direction Jason had gone.

Tommy pondered, "Yeah, of course I don't many of us will be sleeping tonight anyway, except for those who need it. Trini, you are not to take a watch and neither will Kim, or Jason. The rest of us are gonna have to stay on our toes." He began to usher Kim towards the room they were sharing. He hadn't understood that sleeping arrangement when Jason had announced it but it did mean he could keep and eye on her and that's what mattered the most. They would work out their relationship shit another time.

"I believe everyone should keep their communicators on at all times. We will need to be in contact with each other throughout this crisis." Billy added as he took his wife's hand in his.

Trini rubbed her eyes tiredly, "What did Mommy say?" She yawned, "Did she tell you what to do to stop the throwing up?"

Adam mused, "That would be good idea," He sat down and brought out his pack of cigarettes, "If Trini is sleeping does this mean I can smoke here?" He added.

Tanya shook her head, "This should be fun. Alright I am going to bed, you coming Aisha?"

"Hnn yea sure..." Aisha got up, "I think it is best if we get our rest while we can."

Billy proceeded to lead his wife to their bedroom as he told her what her mother had said. "She said that you should consume some crackers when you are feeling nauseous and to relax." he turned to look at the others, "I will be back out here when I get Trini down for the night." With that the married couple was gone.

"Man, this is going to be one long night." Rocky said as he put his feet up on the table. "So who's taking what watch?"

Trini giggled, "Down..." was the word they heard the Asian girl whisper. 

Adam snapped open the lighter and smoked his cigarette. "I think I'll take watch. Zack can come in after me."

Zack mused, "This is fun. Alright then I'll sleep for now."

"Good everyone just wake the next watch up when you feel you're getting too tired. We can't take any chances guys." Tommy finished and then he and Kim had also left.

"I'll stay up with you on this first watch Adam, besides you gotta tell me about how you started this smoking thing. It just blows the DeSantos mind." Rocky babbled as he sat by his best friend.

Adam sighed, "Lets say when you want something badly and you see things you tend to smoke to try to forget." was all Adam seemed to say in the quietness of the room. His eyes seemed distant, *Especially when you don't deserve someone like her.*

Rocky noted his buddy's far off look. "You want to talk about it bud? We've got all night? I mean we could make some popcorn and share stories and be all girly with our emotions." He smiled. "Seriously though, I can still be a good ear to ya?"

Adam snorted, "Rocky you're already girly as it is..." He leaned back, "Yet, if need be I'll tell ya a short short story if you want to learn something about me."

"Hey I take great offense to that comment. I can't help if all the chicks dig the whole DeSantos, sensitive guy package." He said as he looked amazingly sure of himself. "A short short story huh? Well shoot man, tell away."

Adam smirked a sardonic smile, and took another drag of his cigarette. "There was a foolish boy; he joined a group, fought and held friends that died in his arms. Defused bombs to nuclear warfare during his lunch time, and yet, he battled stupid ass holes." He laughed seriously and leaned forward, "And while all of this was going on, he was alone, living his loner life, until he was touched right here.." Tapping his left hand on his chest where his heart is, "By a slip of a girl. A girl that is too innocent to be tainted by the likes of him. So instead he smokes, he drinks, he plays gods 24/7 all his life, does cases mindless jobs all for security and insures that she will be safe. While he does this it is all in the shadows for her...and it will remain that way, because he doesn't want her to be near his vile existence."

"Has anyone ever told you that you tell quite a depressing story man?" Rocky said as he clapped Adam on the back. The he sobered, "You know seeing you pick up smoking I don't think was as shocking as seeing Kim lighting up. I thought Jason and Tommy were going to have heart failure."

Adam dragged on his smoke and blew out an O, "Kim has things to deal with, so I am not surprised she smokes. Besides I can smell it on her." snickering, "Instead of power calling to power it is smokers calling onto smokers." He sobered a bit, "Is it just me or do you notice there is something wrong with Jase he was all freaking out about it then anything else?"

"Oh you know Jase, Mister Health Nut. He's right though man, they do cause this thing they call cancer. However it's your choice man, and this situation it could drive a guy to drink, smoke, try to make out with all the gorgeous woman in this house..." he let the last statement just float as he smirked as his friend.

Adam just took another drag, "I am not interested in the women in this house, except to protect them." He snorted, "I only want one woman that is all not women." While leaning back, "As for smoking, I am trying to quit, but it isn't working." He mused, "Bad habit I suppose." But inwardly he was still safe, since it won't hit him, until later, when everything is done. "As for cancer well that is another story."

"Of course man, so which of the lucky ladies is it?" Actually thinking to himself it could only of been one of the girls in this house. Trini was Billy's wife of course, no fun there. Kat was dating Jason so she was off limits, Kim and Tommy, well that was still a work in progress but she was also untouchable in every sense of the word. Aisha and Zack had grown close and he couldn't see Adam falling for the girl they had both always considered a little sister. The only one left was Tanya, for some reason that bothered Rocky but he shook it off as nothing more than a brotherly instinct.

Adam threw back his head laughing, "You're joking me right?" He coughs a bit, while calming down, "It isn't any of them, it is another girl that you don't really know well enough. As for your theory of the girls in here let me lay to rest your disassociation lets start with Trini, she is like a eldest sister to me and Billy's wife. Two, Kat is like a mother figure for me; she constantly nags me to eat. Three, Aisha is my best friend and a sister it is like incest if I even think about it that is just way too nasty. Four, Tanya isn't my type, we broke up some time ago, and we don't have mutual feelings with each other, just a platonic relationship. As for Kim, you have to be blind to think I want her, she belongs with her soul mate." Slapping his knee, "Did I miss anyone else?"

Rocky smirked, "Well there is me, won't you be mine Adam?" Rocky jokingly got down on one knee and starting talking like a girl. "You know I can't live without you. Please say you'll be mine.

While he was down on one knew Billy came back in the room and gave them both a very strange look. "Am I interrupting something here?" He said with a slight smile.

Adam just hit Rocky with a pillow. "Yea me beating up Rocky with a large pillow for acting like a prick." He commented, while glancing at Billy, "Anyways what do you need?"

"I am going to try and decode the rest of the information Trini found and work on the shield. I do not think I will be able to sleep and it needs to get done." he sat down with a bunch of different devices and began working.

Adam took a drag on his cigarette, "Mm....hey Billy...are twins prone in your family?"

"Twins...ah you mean Trini being pregnant. That did surprise me somewhat." He pondered, "I don't know if they do, I suppose I'll have to ask my dad when this is all over. He may know. For now I just want to take care of her...and this stuff." he looked over the code. It was very frustrating knowing only part of something.

"Well I say you an me work on some kata's man. It'll keep us awake till the next watch." Rocky said as he moved towards the living room. "Come one man, put the cigarette out and come let me wipe the floor with you." He motioned slyly for Adam to come into the living room.

Adam stood up and approached the other boy while glancing at the computer Billy was working on. "If you're looking for the schematics for the mind control I have access." He smirked, "All you had to do was ask..." He then walked toward the living room after stubbing his cigarette in the sink. "If you are even ready for it Rocky lets see what you got..."

Meanwhile...

Kim sat down tiredly on her bed and dropped the crutches to the floor. "I'll be so happy when I don't need those damn things anymore."

"Don't worry; you'll be out of it in no time." Tommy winks, "And my poor old bones have to be running after you when you start to zoom this way and that way..." He sat down on the bed next to her.

She smiled somewhat then turned her eyes away from him. This was so awkward, all the other times she had been in here; she'd been asleep already and hadn't had to deal with the small talk. "Are you sure you want to stay here Tommy, all of you. It's going to be dangerous not only for me but all of you." Kim finally met his eyes again, no sorrow showing just a questioning look.

Tommy smiled, "I am happy where I am at Kim, danger or no danger." He then grew serious, "I won't let things hurt you anymore and besides even if I did leave, the guy will be after me." He shook his head, "Besides, things will be fine you'll see, after my race in the meet, I'll be back here making sure things are all set." 

"That's right you have that race that Jason was talking about." She cracked a smile and tried some more small talk, "Can I ask you a question about this racing thing Tommy?"

Kim pushed herself back against the pillow, lord but she was tired.

"Sure if you like Kim..." Tommy slid a bit until his back was leaning against the foot board. "Shoot if you like." 

"Why would you give up martial arts for racing? And don't look at me as if I don't know what I'm talking about. You've given the arts up haven't you?" Kim asked 

Tommy looked at Kim for a bit, "I gave it up because it hurt to much and I started to race cause I thought it was a way for me to run." He rubbed his neck, "In a more literal sense then a figurative way." The smile he displayed didn't reach his eyes, "I was just trying to run away and I suppose it was a way to achieve the adrenaline I missed, the feeling of being free, and...." He trailed off.

"Of having the power rushing through you. It hurts a lot to give up those powers." She frowned then looked into those eyes that had always drawn her in. "I know I hurt you a lot with that letter...I said things in there that were cruel and unfeeling. If I could take them back I would...but...I can't. I can only hope you forgive me. I just want to have you as a friend again" Her voice never wavered once during her speech.

Tommy laughed a bit, he felt his hands curl a bit, "Kim it did hurt I am not lying..." Throwing his hand over his face to shield him from her, he felt the tears start to bubble up in his eyes. "Yet, you need to know I never blamed you for it. I thought there was something wrong with me, that is why you wanted to leave me...after all who would want little pathetic Tommy." He felt his gut clench, "Who would want a person that is evil."

Kim reached over and took his hand in hers. "You are not evil Tommy Oliver...you are the most honest and decent man I know. It wasn't something that was wrong with you. It was what was wrong with me and you know that now." She released his hand and turned her eyes away from him. "I felt so ashamed of what he did to me...that I'd become...tainted by it."

Tommy clenched her hand a bit, while he kept his arm over his face, "Kim...did you write that letter because of him?" He whispered in a soft voice wanting to know no needing to know the truth. 

She looked at him, the tears at the corners of her eyes and nodded her head. "I didn't have choice...after what he did to me...I just didn't feel like I belonged with you...I wasn't whole anymore. He made everything seem so hopeless...said such horrible things..." She wiped her eyes trying not to let him see her cry.

Tommy let his arm slowly part from his eyes, tears were trailing down his cheek, "Kim...do you still love me? Please." He hushed her with his fingers on her lips, "Put aside your guilt your self doubts...about me deserving you or that your tainted just honestly tell me do you feel for me still?" His voice hoarsely begged, "I need to know cause Kim I still feel the same for you...that is why I race, hoping..that I...that I might end up dead if I make a wrong turn." He felt his fingers tremble, "Kim I don't feel complete without you, I know it is too soon and if you need time I'll just be your friend if that is all you need from me...I." Licking his lips nervously, while his eyes swerve this way, and that way from his thoughts, "I just wanted you to know that is all...."

Kim took a deep breath, "I don't know if I can trust my feelings anymore Tommy. I just don't know. I trusted them when I met...Aaron or Zanith or whatever the hell he wants to call himself and it just hurt me in the end." She looked into eyes knowing she owed him and honest answer. "I never stopped loving you Tommy, but I need time." Tears pooled down her soft cheeks. "Time to figure everything out...I'm just not ready. I know I owe you more than that and I'm sorry."

Tommy nodded his head, "I'll wait then..." Leaning forward he brought her hand to his lips pressing it lightly. "I'll wait for you to reach your final decision; even if I am gone I'll still wait." Closing his eyes, "I love you Kim, don't mistake that from anything else but what it is from me."

He felt his heart crack slightly yet inwardly, he knew there was still hope even though it stings. After all he knew that Kim was uncertain confused, it was better to let time help her out, instead of trying to being selfish and force her to give something she wasn't ready to give. 

Kim nodded her head. "Will you stay here till I fall asleep? I... I'm too scared to be in this room alone."

Tommy nodded his head, "I am your bed partner, I'll be here to catch you if you fall, and don't worry, as your knight I'll make sure the monsters won't get you." Rubbing his fingers down her face, "Go to sleep, when you awake I will be here." After seeing Kimberly nod her head in agreement and close her eyes, he held her hand in his, and slept.

Somewhere outside in the darkness the full moon shined upon the Scott house, it smiled at them, while in another region a man sat in a room staring at a photograph.

A sinister smile was in full bloom, while smell of sulfur burned in the room from off the side. 

To Be Continued


End file.
